Never Turning Back
by MryantP
Summary: Nina, Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Joy run away together after getting heart broken by their (ex) boyfriends. They come back five years later stronger, smarter, braver, and… with kids? What's going to happen? (Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, Moy.)
1. Chapter 1: The Big Backerstabbers

Summary: Nina, Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Joy run away together after getting heart broken by their (ex) boyfriends. They come back five years later stronger, smarter, braver, and… with kids? What's going to happen?

Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, and Moy.

Warning: PG thirteen. Some swearing. Adult references.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Big Backstabbers**

A pink Honda minivan flew miles and miles away, far from a big, old building, or what you could call a dorm, named Anubis House. The minivan traveled more farther and farther with each twist and turn; practically not bothering to stop. The sun's rays shone through the plain, old clouds as the minivan kept going. Soon enough, after a left turn, the minivan stopped as its destination. A hotel.

The minivan was parked near the entrance, somewhere around the end. The driver checked her appearance through her red, heart-shaped compact mirror, making sure her makeup was in check. She double blinked—an attractive sight it was—finalizing herself. She clicked a button and a tiny click was heard, indicating that the doors were unlocked.

Then climbing out from the passenger's seat, a blonde girl with pink sunglasses and a black shoulder bag was on her phone. She was no older than seventeen, but she looked like she could pass off as a sixteen year-old or even a fifteen year-old. She wore a pale pink spaghetti-strapped dress, black cardigan, pearl necklace, and hot pumps. Quite stunning and beautiful if you see her. She flipped her hair as she stepped towards the trunk of the minivan. If you noticed, she's Amber Millington.

"Amber, seriously, stop trying to act as if you need a new boyfriend. We already have a big problem, we don't need another one," Patricia retorted from the left side of the minivan. Amber rolled her eyes, not bothering to be offended.

"Well sorry if I'm too pretty. I just want to act beautiful once more before I go in immense pain and end up very fat and ugly," Amber replied, putting her shades up onto her forehead.

"Oh my gosh. Shocker; Amber knows what immense means," Patricia gasped in sarcasm. Amber crossed her arms, this time offended.

"Shut up! I am not dumb, you know!" Amber yelled. She huffed in anger, pouting in a cute, angry way. She then remembered her bags in the trunk. "Can you just help me open this trunk? I need to get my makeup and clothes."

"Whatever, you say, drama queen." Patricia walked to the trunk, opening it. She sighed, looking at the bags and luggages packed up inside. Amber's luggages took up ⅔ space of the space, Joy's luggages took the rest of it, and Mara, Nina, and her's were inside the car… somewhere.

Nina peeked her head out of the driver's window, concern overwhelmed her face. She knew Patricia and Amber aren't always—what's the word? Oh yes, they aren't _friendly_ with each other. She climbed out the seat, helping taking Amber's shoe luggage out.

"Amber, Patricia, I gotta sign us in the hotel. Do you mind waking up Mara and Joy? I was going to wake them up, but I would've been killed by Joy, and Mara would've accidentally kneed me or not wake up. So, do you mind?" Nina asked, hoping for a yes.

"Sure, why not? I mean, you are paying for the hotel rooms," Patricia agreed, giving a simple smile. "But, if you don't get me a really good room, then I'll shun you for a week." Nina giggled at her seriousness.

"Got it. Thank you," Nina said. She locked the driver's door and hurried along to the fancy hotel entrance.

When Nina was no longer in sight, Amber glared at Patricia, who glared back in return. Amber's glare began to become fierce. "Patricia, can you be a dear and wake up Joy and Mara now?" The tone Amber used was bittersweet yet cold, Patricia recognized the sound as more like forced.

"Sure," Patricia gritted through her teeth. She faked a smile, handling Amber's dress luggage. Patricia opened the sliding door and it opened to reveal Joy and Mara in the back, sleeping. Patricia climbed in and shook the two lightly. No reply. Patricia shook them a little more harder.

Joy rubbed her eyes groggily, groaning. She took a few blinks before pushing Mara to the side. Mara, meanwhile, was still asleep. Patricia shook her harder. Mara began to wake up as she was moving and yawning.

"Wake up you sleepy heads," Patricia whispered. She stopped shaking them and took her Samsung phone out of her pocket to check the time. "Oh shit, it's already eleven thirty. Hurry, and wake up you two!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Joy muttered, rubbing her head. She looked towards Mara and pushed her. "Mara, wake up already. You don't wanna make Amber or Patricia wait, do you?"

Mara stood up alarmed. "Okay, okay, a minute. Let me look for my luggage and backpack. Either one of those have my textbooks that I need for our online test." Mara searched for the bags as Joy took her blue, heart-shaped compact and eye shadow, fixing up her ruined makeup.

Patricia playfully rolled her eyes at Mara's dramatic statement. "Mara, that test isn't due for like until a while. We've got like two weeks."

"But I want to be ready. If I don't get a good grade, my parents will never love again—well I'm don't mean it like that, but you get that, right? Anyway, I'll be sad for the rest of my life, especially because of what I'm expecting."

"Oh no, no way. Mara, we have bigger problems. Like about the boys and this stupid pre—"

"Don't you dare say the "P-Word", Patricia," Joy threatened as she put her sky blue-colored sunglasses.

"Oh please, you're just shocked and upset like me. I never thought it would happen just like you. I wish that drunk night never ever happened at all," Patricia retorted.

"I do, too. I still can't believe that stupid Dick (Mick) just kissed a girl the next fucking day after that night. And to think, I thought he actually loves me! But no, he doesn't!"

"Girls, calm down!" Mara yelled, interrupting the conversation. "Let's not worry about what happened a week ago. Let's just worry about getting to America, after all, we're staying with Nina's Gran."

"Guys, Nina says we have to go into our suite!" Amber yelled from outside. "Come on, I heard there's a spa and I wanna go there before we leave to the airport in two days. Besides, we need to talk about how I'm going to break the news to Mum and Daddy."

"Coming, Amber," Joy said. She turned to Patricia and Mara. "Let's going before Amber grows more impatient."

* * *

The girls sat in their hotel room. Their temporary suite room was gorgeous. There was a balcony with lovely sight of the noisy city. Two rooms; one was bigger than the other one. Nina and Amber shared the smaller one and Mara, Joy, and Patricia got the bigger room. Three crystal white washrooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

"So," Amber started, "What do you wanna talk about? Cuz, I got a lot of things to say."

"Sure, Amber, say what you gotta say," Nina said.

"How are we gonna get through this? I don't think I could live through this life now. How will I tell Daddy? Will I never see Alfie again? I don't wanna bother with this," Amber said, overwhelming over the facts.

"Amber, remember why we left Anubis House and why we're going to America. I don't think I can handle seeing Fabian, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick. They pained us to death with what happened."

"But I forgot," Amber said. The four girls palm-faced at Amber's forgetfulness, Patricia didn't even bother to point out the flaw. Amber noticed their stares and innocently blinked. "What?"

"You know what, I'll explain it to you again. Okay, Amber? Just listen and make sure this goes through your brain," Patricia instructed. Then, all the girls' minds suddenly remember the heart-aching memory of one week ago.

* * *

_The girls were getting ready for the party of the school. It was a New Year's Eve party and all houses were invited to attend. The girls didn't want to come, but somehow the boys convinced them that they should not worry about midterms; Mara was the hardest to convince though, but Jerome told her otherwise._

_At the party was a bunch of partying teenagers and lots of music. __Decor__ was smashing and refined, especially since it was colored Amber's favorite color, pink, and purple. Music blasted through the stereo, many dancing to the beat. Even the appetizers were delicious. The party was getting hot as they didn't know of the spiked punch some Seniors secretly spiked._

_"Alfie, can you get me some punch please. I have to talk to Nina," __Amber asked politely._

_"Okay, sure, Ambs," Alfie replied. Amber gave him a quick cheek kiss, __filled with a little love though, and a quick loving hug._

_"Thank you, boo. Wait! Get some for me and Neens. Please." Alfie __nodded and went to drink table where the spiked punch was._

_Some point during the night, the girls all had some cups of punch __and the boys did, too. One couple by one couple came to Anubis House and were drunk as ever. No one really noticed where they would go, but they did. Into a room and I think you get my point…_

* * *

_Mara woke up the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and heard __some voices outside, she also heard her beloved. She smiled and changed into her clothes that were on the bed, while listening in on the voices. Usually she's not the type to go and eavesdrop on people but if you're dating Jerome for about a year can really change yourself a bit. She quietly jumped off Jerome's bed and peeked an eye out at the crack of the opened door._

_"Fabian, why are you breaking up with Nina?" Eddie asked._

_"Because," his voice cracked as he continued. "I, uh, no longer love __or… even care for her. She's just a crazy girl." Fabian kept ranting on about how Nina is terrible and how she is the most ugliest girl in history. Mara gasped in shock, wanting to slap Fabian in the face for saying those mean things about one of her best friends._

_"I know what you mean, dude," Eddie agreed._

_Mara gasped again, blinking in surprise. She knew she had to tell __Patricia and Nina pronto. She quickly thought up a plan: decided to wait for them to stop chatting and tell the girls later. Suddenly, Mara felt pain in her head. She put her hand on head to soothe the feeling away. After a few minutes, the pain was gone._

_"Ow, what was that?" Mara whispered. "I better check it out with __the nurse later day."_

_"Breakfast!" Trudy yelled._

_"I better get some breakfast. I'm hungry," Mara muttered to herself, opening the door._

* * *

_Meanwhile, before Trudy called breakfast, upstairs, Nina and Joy __were watching Mick, Jerome, and Alfie through a window. Joy gritted her teeth in anger as she saw her boyfriend kissing another girl. Another damn fucking girl! Nina glared at the three boys in disgust and sighed angrily._

_"How. Could. They?" Joy muttered. She kept watching Mick kiss the __girl again, which steamed her up. You can practically consider Joy no longer being the joyful._

_"We better tell Mara and the others," Nina said._

_Joy nodded in agreement. "We have to. I don't Mara or Amber dating __a cheater. I hate them, especially the Dick. I can't b-believe he did that…" Joy stopped her words and tears slowly fell down her face. Nina pulled her into a comforting hug, which worked. "H-How could he? I loved him and he justs does that behind my back. Doesn't he love me at all? Oh, Nina, w-why did he do this me?"_

_Nina patted her back and put a reassuring smile on her face. She __started rubbing and began to hum a song. "It's probably what's best for you. I only want the best for you. And if I'm not the best then you're stuck. I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind. Like you're pouring salt in my cuts~."_

_Joy lightly giggled, wiping her tears away. She continued the song as __her heart started to warm up and mend. "And I just ran out of band-aids. I don't even know where to start. 'Cause you can bandage the damage. You never really can fix a heart~."_

_Joy and Nina giggled, smiling happily. Joy returned the hug and __squeezed the life out of Nina. By then, Nina and Joy heard Trudy yell "Breakfast" out and ended their little bonding hug._

_"Let's go and eat breakfast," Joy suggested, hooking her arms with __Nina's. She smiled, feeling more happy and refreshed._

_"We shall," Nina agreed, walking away._

* * *

_About three days later, things were pretty much the same thing, __except for the fact that boys and girls weren't talking that much. Mara and Nina would usually came up with excuses when Jerome or Fabian asked them out or something like that. Amber, Patricia, and Joy come up with excuses also, but also go on a date or two so Alfie, Eddie, or Mick wouldn't notice their strange behaviour._

_Originally, the girls were supposed to break up with the boys but __they couldn't. After all, the girls were still in love with their boyfriends. No matter how hard, the girls couldn't break up with them, or at least not yet._

_Right now, the girls were in Nina's and Amber's bedroom, doing their __respective thing/activity. Amber doing her nails and checking her appearance, Patricia on the computer playing a game, Joy reading a magazine, Nina reading her Harry Potter novels, and Mara reading an advance math textbook._

_"Hey, Amber," Nina called. Amber looked up from her nails and __glanced at Nina._

_"Yeah, Neens?" Amber asked, confused. She didn't know why Nina __called her. Probably nothing, right?_

_Nina inwardly remembered Amber's calendar and that fact Amber __didn't mark it like she usually does during each month. "Amber, did you check your calendar today?"_

_Amber blinked confused and her eyebrows furrowed. Her thoughts __raced to why Nina would ask that type of question. "Why are you asking, Nina? I'm kinda confused on why you're asking me that."_

_"Um, I checked your calendar for the date today and I noticed that it __didn't have a heart sign that you usually put for your period."_

_Mara, Joy, and Patricia stopped what they were doing and noticed __Amber hyperventilating on about something. Nina raised an eyebrow, wondering why Amber is like that._

_"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot about my period! Did I—no that __couldn't be! But it could be—ugh, how did this happen? How could I forgot today's my period day…!" Amber kept ranting on, in her own world regardless of the others watching her._

_"Amber!" Nina said._

_"It can't be. I was supposed to have it today."_

_"Amber!" Nina tried again._

_"Why didn't my period happen?"_

_"AMBER!" Nina yelled._

_"Yes, Nina?"_

_"Amber, why don't we go see Trudy. She'll know what to do."_

_Amber smiled in relief, happy that there was a solution to her __problem. "Perfect. Thank you, Nina."_

_"No prob."_

_Nina and Amber left the bedroom together and slammed the door. __Joy went back to reading her magazine and suddenly felt her head in pain. She moaned at the pain and Mara gazed at her in concern._

_"Joy, are you alright?" she asked worried._

_Joy felt the pain worsen as she rolled her eyes at the obvious __question. "Of course not, what does it look like?"_

_"Sorry," Mara giggled nervously. "Maybe we should also see Trudy. If you want."_

_"I guess so, I mean I should check in and besides, Amber and Nina __will need us if Amber has any wrong with herself. Patricia, come with us."_

_"One moment, I'm almost done the last level of my game and I think I can beat the last boss!" Patricia exclaimed. She clicked on her __keyboard, moving her character to attack the virtual boss. A minute passed and Mara began to get angry._

_"Patricia Williamson, please get off the computer now or you'll end __up on the ground when we go to sleep," Mara threatened._

_Patricia groaned in frustration. "Fine." She paused her game and she __took out her computer's charger plug out of the electric outlet. She stood next to Mara and Joy, walking with them to Trudy's room._

_After Mara, Joy, and Patricia arrived, Trudy decided call the school __curse to do a check-up with all of them in case Amber or Joy might have a flu or a stomach bug. The nurse started with Amber, then Joy, Nina, Mara, and lastly Patricia._

_"I don't really see what is wrong with Amber or Joy, but I think I __have one more theory that shows why you're sick," the nurse informed. "I just hope you won't mind or have any questions. I also want you three"—Nina, Patricia, and Mara—"to take the test, just to be sure."_

_"Okay," Nina agreed confused._

_It turned out to be pregnancy tests. The girls didn't bother asking __because they knew it would be impossible for them to be pregnant. Although, their thoughts were tested against destiny and boy, they were shocked at the results. So, in retrospect, they're pregnant and nothing would be done to fix the mess._

_The girls were sent to Mr. Sweet's office to tell him about their __news. Mara and Patricia were worried the most. Mara had a record of being smart and pretty, Mr. Sweet told her awhile back that she'll be able to get into a prestigious college if she works hard enough. But now, that's now all gone because her stupidness. Patricia, however, was worried how Mr. Sweet would react to his son impregnating her. Mr. Sweet would be devastated and would certain scold her about being careful next time—not that there would be a next time._

_Nina noticed the struggles of her best friends and so she knocked. __Seconds later, you could hear Mr. Sweet's voice say "Come in." Nina opened the door slowly and walked in with the others trailing behind._

_Mr. Sweet looked up from his papers and noticed it was Eddie's __friends (or girlfriend for Patricia.) He smiled. "What can I do for you?"_

_"Um, Mr. Sweet, we wanted to give you these papers," Nina replied, handling the papers._

_Mr. Sweet read the papers and his eyes popped out as he read the __last part. "What is this? You five are pregnant?" The girls nodded as Mr. Sweet made sure to keep his anger in check. "Well, in school grounds, no pregnant teenager girls are allowed to be in this school. But, I do have a solution."_

_"What is it?" Mara asked._

_"Leave this school to go to America. Give birth and take care of your __children for five years. I'll tell the school that you'll be taking a five-year course in a college. If you don't come back to school in five years, I'll say that you're done your course, but died in a car accident. Do you accept?"_

_"Yes," Nina answered for all of them._

_"Alright. Here." Mr. Sweet handed them five plane tickets. "I won ten __tickets at a lottery. I had too many and I was gonna give some to the teachers, but this is a more better cause."_

_Nina smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Sweet. Thank you so much!"_

_Mr. Sweet returned the smile. "No problem. You best be packing up __your stuff. The flight is in about a few days. Oh wait, you never told me about how you got pregnant in the beginning."_

_It was quite awkward to tell this to a teacher, but the girls __managed. Amber explained the party part, then Patricia explained the part of the boy's cheating, Joy explained about their girl talk, and Mara explained about going to the nurse's office. Mr. Sweet was quite shocked his son was part of it._

_"Mr. Sweet, please don't tell anyone. Especially the boys," Amber pleaded with puppy-dog eyes._

_"My lips are sealed. Now you best be running off now. Bye, girls."_

_"Bye, Mr. Sweet. Thanks for being a wonderful teacher and principal."_

_The girls walked out of the office and headed for Anubis House. They __planned that they would stay for a few days and when it was the weekend, they would leave to a hotel. After staying in the hotel for two days, they would go to the airport for their flight and go to America._

* * *

"Now do you remember the story?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, I'll try to remember," Amber said, remembering the information. She picked up her tops luggage and opened it, picking out a hot pink flowery blouse. She hugged it as if the world was ending. "I'll miss you, darling! I'll miss wearing you."

"Amber, you don't have to hug your clothes now. We still have about a month or two before we start showing," Joy complained.

"I know," Amber giggled. She looked up at the clock and noticed the time. "It's past midnight, let's get some shut-eye."

"Agreed," Patricia yawned, covering her mouth. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

A/N: Wow, never thought I would be going _this_ far for a story. Hehehe, I'm back and I'll try to finish my stories during the summer but only summer unless I can find some inspiration during school time when September comes. Anyway, back to the subject, I can't believe I would one of those cliché runaway stories while the girl is pregnant. But I overheard in Grade 7 you're suppose to learn about the "Birds and the Bees" story—not that I don't know about it. So why not do a story while researching online. It will definitely be an experience. Note: If I get any of the information wrong or if I seems like I copied from someone, review or PM.

Moral: (1.) When there's a problem, there's always a solution. (2.) Don't drink ANY wine, alcohol, or spiked punch if you wanna stay a virgin (which I think you should.)

Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Good-Bye and Good Riddance

A/N: Oh, I'm so happy a few people like my comeback story! I had to plan out a lot of things, write the actually story, and then revise. I usually don't bother to revise or redo unless I notice a big mistake. Anyway, hope you like the next chapter. P. S. since most of my chapters will be about three-thousand to four-thousand, it will take longer to update.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Good-bye and Good Riddance**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why.**

Patricia groaned at the sound of Joy's phone alarm ringing. She turned onto her side and covered her ears with a fluffly pillow. Unfortunately, for Patricia, the noise would not go away. Patricia groaned again and got out of her bed, restless and annoyed. Her ears were plugged with her fingers as she marched over to Joy's side of the hotel room.

"Joy!" yelled Patricia. Patricia shook Joy roughly a few times and by the third shake, Joy fell off the bed, landing on the carpet hotel floor. Joy rubbed her head in frustration, hoping the pain would go away. Sadly, it would not go away. Her head began to ache a little more and her stomach also gave some pain out. Double the pain was not so good.

"Shesh, Patricia, don't be such a wet blanket. If you didn't want to hear my alarm, just click on my phone for the alarm to stop ringing," Joy said, standing up from the fallen spot. She stretched her arms out and gave out a small, quiet yawn out. Joy clicked her phone for the alarm to stop blaring out sound and Mara twisted and turned in her bed, still asleep. "I'm going to freshen up. When Mara, Amber, Nina are awake, tell them I'll be cooking some breakfast." Joy headed to the washroom after collecting her makeup bag and phone.

Patricia nodded and put on a bathrobe to cover her black pajamas with the purple skull. She walked over to the door and started playing with her phone. She was playing "Piano tiles (Don't Tap The White Keys)" and it was one of her favorite phone apps. Her finger touched a white key and her game ended. "Oh damn it! I touched a white again! Great; now I'll never beat Joy's high score." Patricia sighed, putting her phone back into her pocket, and turned the knob, walking into the living room.

Going back to her "fun" game, Nina was sitting on a wooden table chair, drinking a vanilla bean Starbucks Frappuccino in one hand and playing on her phone with the other. Patricia, not noticing Nina was sitting there, bumped, or more likely crashed, into Nina. With the crash, Patricia and Nina's phones fell out of their hands and crashed into each other's while Nina's drink fell out of the cup and splattered on to both Nina and Patricia's heads.

Patricia stood up, double angry; first for the alarm clock, now for a cold drink to chill her out. Unfortunately, her mood swings came in just in time for a fight to begin. "Damn it! First, Joy's alarm, now this!" She stood up and slammed her fist on the table really hard. Something sounded weird and a small crack appeared on the table. Patricia's eyes widened as big as dinner plates. "Uh, whoops."

Nina stood up and glared at Patricia. Her hormones were acting up and rage was filling up in her body. Patricia started to cry a little, sorry for breaking something. She sniffled as Nina stomped her foot, grabbing Patricia's attention. Then, the glaring began. What made the scene more dramatic was Joy and Amber entering from other ends of the room. Amber was looking through her compact mirror, busily doing her eye shadow and Joy was looking through her cookbook for something good to eat. The two were so caught up in their own world, they didn't notice slipping on some of Nina's drink.

"Ow!" Amber exclaimed, on her back to the ground. She blinked and noticed the scene. "W-W-W-What's going on?" Her stomach gurgled as she blinked again. Joy's foot was on her face and sniffled in disgust. "Eww! Joy, don't tell me you forgot to wash your feet with not the hotel soap but your own. You do know that hotel soap isn't very _good_."

"Yeah, I know that, Ms. Overactive," Joy retorted. She then noticed a stain on her blue dress and her eyes glared at the stain. "There's a damn stain on my favorite dress! Oh, Amber, you're gonna get it!"

Meanwhile, with Patricia and Nina, another fight was breaking out. Oh my! This will not end well. In one of the rooms, Mara was waking up. Her ears can hear all the sounds of fighting from far away (another pregnancy sign) and she could tell it was Joy and Amber fighting each other, and Nina and Patricia fighting each other. Her instincts told her to go and help her friends.

She ripped off the sheets of herself, leaving it on the dirty floor. She stood up, walking to the living, not even bothering to change out of green pajamas. Her eyes were set on fixing up her friends. She turned the knob to the wall between of her friends and herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door to feel what impact she would feel. And she was right for impact coming her way; a pillow.

"Quiet!" Mara yelled. Nina, Amber, Patricia, and Joy stopped their fighting and bickering, realizing Mara's yell of annoyance. Nina was first to react as she stood up from her spot, dusting her red knee-length skirt while fixing up her white buttoned-up cardigan and making sure her hair was in check. Then Patricia, for she got a paper towel and cleaned up the stain on the floor, putting in some elbow grease to make the stain less visible. Joy hurried along as she fixed the messy table, making sure the crack Patricia made was not noticeable. And finally, Amber picked up the stuff she dropped on the ground.

"Mara, I didn't know you were awake," Nina spoke nervously. She trailed off to Mara's side, hoping for her to calm down. "Do you want to sit down?" Nina gestured to the chair nearby Mara, carefully making sure she didn't step on the phones Patricia and her dropped. Mara slightly nodded, still unsure of how her friends are acting. Mara eyed them suspiciously, getting some hopeful looks from them. Mara sat down on the chair, glancing for any worried faces. Her friends just gave her ear-to-ear smiles—although it seemed fake, it wasn't so easy to tell.

"So, something wrong. You guys look like something terrible will happen," Mara said suspiciously. Her voice went a little dark, mysterious of what they want. Amber giggled, skipping along with her rhythm, or more like her urge t use the washroom. Mara let her suspicious mood, for her stomach gave a little grumble. "Well, whatever! Joy, can I have something to eat? I've noticed our flight is in about three hours."

Joy smiled, forgetting her worries, now remembering why she came out: to make breakfast. She went to the fridge, gathering her required ingredients; a two pieces of bread, butter, lettuce, tomatoes, slices of cheese, pickles, and mayo. I'm guessing you know she's making a sandwich. While Joy was at that, the others realized their flight and began quickly packing their backs.

* * *

**Anubis House**

Anubis House was quiet day and night lately. Too quiet. No one was speaking, moving that much, or saying a single word, not even a letter. Trudy flew around the dining room, quite confused on the boys' motives or why they aren't talking. Her thinking cap was on for some answers entered her brain, but some seem quite impossible. She let a quiet sigh out, putting down the toast plate. She took off her apron, laying it on a chair, somewhere where she'll remember it and went off to read or clean up somewhere, somewhere from this sorry sight.

Jerome didn't even bother eating any of the food. He was too busy with a letter to his parents and Poppy saying that he'll visit them soon without Mara. His family loved Mara, especially Poppy. He knew if he told her Mara wasn't coming, she'd be a bit upset. Jerome tried to explain in the letter that Mara wasn't coming, in a certain way where they would understand. You could tell he has his heart on his sleeve with all his non-stop writing.

Eddie stared at his food, picking at it with his fork. He couldn't eat it, it was useless for his food to pleasure his gloominess. He missed his "Yacker" more than anything right now. Despite some of his grades and father's cries, he didn't even bother with homework, too. Even playing his gameboy or keeping his hygiene up. It was worth doing anymore for his depression was up and running.

Mick just came in the dining room, sweaty and smelly all over. I bet you are already know he just ran. But it wasn't just any normal daily run he has. It was a really long one. He just ran for about fifteen miles and he still didn't feel any better. He decided a good breakfast would make him a bit better and a little more rested up. He sat down at the table, collecting the food he anted to eat. He just went on chewing and stuffing his face, like he was a maniac. Not that anyone in the room cared.

Talking about the people in the dining room, Alfie and Fabian weren't even in it. They didn't even bother to go and eat. Which is a shock to see Alfie not eating any of Trudy's delicious snacks and sugary treats. Alfie couldn't eat, not without seeing Amber's beautiful face. Or beautiful blonde hair, white skin, or body. Until he sees her beauty again, he'll just lay down on his bed sleeping or reminisce about Amber.

Fabian was in his room, staring at his computer screen with his cursor all over the place. He didn't want to think about Nina nor have anything to do with her right now; it was just too painful. He thought about her last night and the night before, also after the morning he never saw Nina. He remembered having to search for her. And he couldn't believe his ears Mr. Sweet said when he and the others arrived in the Mr. Sweet's office.

_Eddie knocked on his father's office door, hoping for an answer and that Mr. Sweet was there. Eddie impatiently waited for a couple of seconds, as did the others, for a sign to come in. About a few more seconds, you could hear Mr. Sweet yell something. Eddie guessed that was a sigh to come in. Eddie gentle placed his hand on a silver knob and turned it. He walked inside, Fabian, Mick, Alfie, and lastly Jerome coming in. Mr. Sweet was busy with paper work for it was a new month and year of school privileges and teacher salaries. When Mr. Sweet put his last stamp on an envelope, he now noticed his son and his friends._

_"Oh, Edison, what brings you here?" Mr. Sweet asked politely. He picked up his tea pot filled with tea, pouring the drink inside the tea cup. He then picked up his tea cup and he took a sip of some of its content. Mr. Sweet put the cup down after and listened in on his son's reply._

_Eddie put his hand behind his neck and said what he had to say. "Um, Dad, where's Yacker, Nina, Amber, Mara, and Joy. The guys and I haven't seen them today. We are kinda worried about them. So if you know where they are, could you tell us."_

_Mr. Sweet slightly chocked on his tea as he knew he had to lie to his own son—not that he already done that before. Mr. Sweet put the cup down, fixing up his composure. "Ahem. Well, Ms. Martin, Ms. Williamson, Ms. Millington, Ms. Mercer, and Ms. Jaffray are not here because of an exchange program we have with a college." Mr. Sweet didn't really lie really big for he was asked by a college to do an exchange program, but only for about five months, not five years. "We did a poll for it and every house voted Anubis House won. Although, the program was for girls only so I only asked them and their parents. The girls didn't want to leave, but it seems their parents thought otherwise. And that's about it. They'll be gone for about five years." Mr. Sweet silently sighed as he finished the lie. He filled his tea cup with more tea, so he wouldn't see his son's face. He couldn't face his son right now, not if he was sad.  
_

_Jerome blinked, catching each word that was said. He couldn't believe it, Mara leaving without saying goodbye. That wasn't like her to do that. He felt his heart ache as he thought about her more. "Wait, so we will not see them until FIVE years!"_

_Mr. Sweet gave a small nod, putting his cup on his desk. "Why yes, Mr. Clarke." Mr. Sweet checked his office clock and noticed the time. His meeting with all House Supervisors and Teachers, for it was the next year. "Oh, I best be off. I'm going to have a meeting with all teachers, so please go back to your dorms."_

After that, a big shock came through the boys' minds. They knew that they couldn't survive without the girls. It just wasn't the same, even the school wasn't the same. All of the school Houses missed the funny pranks or things Alfie or Jerome would do in class, even the teachers missed it. It was just not the same.

* * *

The girls hurried along for their plane was leaving in about ten minutes and Amber was still in the washroom, much to Patricia's distaste. Nina used her cellphone to pass some time since Amber was taking—like—forever in the washroom. The flight to America could take off in about a few minutes and it wasn't so good. Lucky that there was a long line of passengers waiting for their flight to America as well.

Patricia stomped back and forth, back and forth for Amber. Two minutes later and it was about too long for Patricia to wait. She told Mara, Nina, and Joy to go inisde the plane while she goes get Amber. She burst into the washroom, searching for Amber and hoping for this "mission" to be a piece of cake. Too bad that the washroom is huge, if it was smaller, this would be done lickety-split. Patricia searched high and low, only to find Amber in a corner, fixing up her lipstick.

"Finally!" Patricia exclaimed. She roughly took Amber's arm and dragged her away, not even bothering to deal with the stares from people looking. Patricia just wanted this to be done, so she could rest inside the plane.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Amber kept saying as her arm was getting tortured by Patricia's sharp hand. She tried to not bring anyone's attention as she kept saying "ow" over and over again. Finally getting outside the washroom, Patricia let go of Amber as Amber dusted herself off.

"C'mon, Cinderella, we've got a plane to catch," Patricia said, pointing to the area of where they are supposed to be sitting. Patricia then noticed the line of passengers were almost gone. She had to act fast to be able to catch the plane. Patricia took her luggage in one hand and Amber's hand in the other. She was going fast and furious. And luckily, they reached the plane on time.

* * *

Inside the plane, Nina, Mara, and Joy sat. They put their carry-on luggages away and their backpacks were put under a seat. Mara checked her watch and estimated the time before they would reach America. Probably about twelve hours maximum for the landing. Patricia and Amber came in, going into their assigned seats. Amber sitting next to Mara, Patricia sitting next to Joy, and Nina sitting by herself. The pilot appeared on a small TV screen and began with the security drills. Then, they launched away.

But before they launched into the air of England, the five girls quiet said, "Goodbye, England."

* * *

A/N: Anyone wanna do a cover for me! I'm too lazy to find any face claims cause then I'll update this story very late. It could help me if you can make a cover or send me some face claims for the kids. (Yeah, I'm letting the moms keep their kids cause I don't want them to be monsters. I'm not going that far [it's already enough for making a pregnancy story]. Besides, I'm terribly against abortion, no matter what! Moral: You're a monster if you kill your own children—born or not born.) So back to the point. If you have any face claims or suggestions for what the kids look like or even offer making cover, PM or review. (I'll tell you the details for the kids later if you are bothering to make a cover.) Cover due: Chapter 4-5. Chapter 6 is the latest for late entries for covers.

Names and genders. I do have ideas for genders already, but I'm not tattle-telling. That would ruin the surprise. :) So anyway, any suggestions for names is available. I'll think if it is good or not. I pick names for their meaning (that's a hint for names.) Remember, since the girls don't want the boys to know their own kids, the kids will have their mom's surname, so I'll need a name to fit it.

Morals: (Number one stated up already.) Second moral is never fight unless it's necessary, especially if your hormones are acting up.

Well, I'm done my ranting! Review! And I'll update sooner or later. Ooh, ooh, can you tell me exactly how many idiomatic expressions I used and which ones I used. I'll give you a preview of the next chapter if you can find exactly how (or closest at least). Should I also do idiomatic expressions for the next chapter?

Oh. Gotta go. Ciao~

~Mryant out!


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering

A/N: Yay! Next chapter! Woohoo! I hope you guys don't mind a time skip. I'm too lazy to write their arrival in America since I have to add a small, useless subplot when they go stay there. And that would be boring. Besides, we haven't gotten to the main plot yet (gonna take a few more chapters) and I already set up the subplots that goes with it—more like a different story line that each couple has.

Oh right, one last thing. I got a review from a Guest saying this is a great story (thank you, I do my best) and that airports don't allow people to board without going through TSA. Sorry, I guess I wasn't descriptive enough or mentioned it because they already passed security (TSA) and are just waiting for the plane boarding but, as you read, Amber immediately went to the washroom to do her makeup and whatever Amber does. And you know the rest. I hoped I cleared it up for you. :D

So, onto the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Remembering**

Nina sat on the rim of a fountain, feet in the water. Flying birds quiet sang nearby her, chirping as well, sunshine brightly shining, and the light breeze of the wind blowing her hair. Nina looked happily down to her four-month pregnant stomach, hoping for her what her child will be to be happy. She reminisced about her memories of what has happened the past four months: mood swings, lots and lots of chocolate cravings, morning sickness, headaches, stomach cramps, and studying for tests Mr. Sweet sends them weekly.

Yeah, Mr. Sweet sends them tests and lessons on what they miss. It turns out that Mr. Sweet only has told Trudy, some teachers, and Victor about their problem. Though, no one else knows—so that means that the boys don't know. After all, Mr. Sweet did promise the girls not to tell many people and the boys. Back to topic, Mr. Sweet sends their assignments through email and usually the work is supposed to be in writing reports. But, if the assignments are like Science experiments, Drama scenes, or Gym workouts, the girls would usually record it or do Skype with their teacher whenever possible. (A/N: Don't question why I put Skype there!) To make it extra special, they would send a monthly letter.

Mara was happy that she can be able to study and keep learning, even if she's pregnant. Nina was also excited they could still learn, it somehow made her remember what it was like to be a smart pupil and the Chosen One. Joy didn't really care, but loved having French and Home Ec assignments since they're her favorite subjects. Patricia was only interested in nothing really, school bored her to death. She just went to bed whenever she wanted and ate as much as she wanted. And Amber, Amber failed at all assignments/essays she handed in; not that she or anyone would care.

Now you might be wondering where the girls are staying. Where they are staying is at Nina's house in America where her Gran is. Nina was at first nervous of telling Gran about being pregnant and how her friends were also. She thought Gran would be upset and completely disown her, but actually it was the opposite. Gran was happy for Nina and she was excited to be a "Great-Grandma". Gran didn't even mind if Nina's friends stayed or that they were also pregnant. There was a ton of room in the house.

Her downstairs neighbors no longer lived in the house because of needing a bigger and beautifier house for important reasons. And so they moved away and the downstairs space was vacant. Nina and Gran had decided that Joy, Mara, and Patricia would stay on the bottom floor while Gran, Nina, and Amber would stay upstairs.

Now the house might seem or sound small, but it's pretty huge and gorgeous. The top floor had Nina's bedroom, Gran's bedroom, a guest room which is intended for Amber, a kitchen, two private washrooms, a guest washroom, a living room, and a balcony. The bottom floor had three bedrooms, a kitchen, a family room, living room, three bathrooms, and a guest room. The place was dusty and old, but still beautiful. Nina suddenly remembered the shocked faces of her friends when they realized where they were staying. It was humorous sight to see, Nina gave a little giggle remembering.

Her mind suddenly clicked to the person she calls "Fatkian". (A/N: If you've seen The Four Seasons, you'll probably know that I nicknamed the boys. And since I didn't nickname Fabian, this is his nickname). She tried not to remember _him_ or any of his _family_. It was invisibly hard not to, but she was able to manage. It was hurting her so much, she entirely forgot about her laughter moment earlier. She loved Fatkian to the bottom of her heart and nothing could stop the feeling.

Nina remembered the times she whispered into his ear in class or during Sibuna searches. It was funny when he blushed sometimes, too. Their relationship was a delicate friendship from the beginning and time passed before their first kiss and officially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Her heart soared at the tingling, fuzzy feeling in her chest. She smiled as she fished out a picture out of her pocket. The picture was Nina and Fabian on Prom Night—them kissing, wearing their crowns. Funny how Amber was able to flash a picture in HD. She held the picture tight to her chest, somehow still lingering the magical feeling. Even though it was a long time ago and was kinda crumpled up, it still brought forth a love feeling to it. She got out of the fountain and put her red sneakers on. She quietly singing some songs she knew and dancing around, not even noticing the stares of her friends coming her way.

Mara and Joy were walking down the dirt path that lead to the fountain where Nina was dancing. They noticed Nina dancing around, letting loose of her troubles. Mara giggled at the scene as Joy took her camera out, taking a video. It was an opportunity to make fun of Nina, but in a humorous way, not a mean way. By the next song, Patricia and Amber were behind Mara and Joy, giggling to Nina's funny dancing and listening to her voice.

Nina bowed to her "fake" audience, not noticing that her "fake" audience was her friends. Patricia chuckled and Nina noticed Patricia standing there with their friends. Nina giggled as Mara, Joy, and Amber clapped, also laughing. Nina walked up to them, pulling them into a giant hug. Much to Patricia's dismay in hugs, Patricia herself was enjoying the hug, even if it was so cheesy and corny.

The sunny sun was setting and the bright moon was coming out with the twinkly stars, making the day complete. All of the girls headed to the house, ready for dinner Joy made. All of them ate, did their chores, and went outside to watch the stars. Each of them laid next to each other: Nina next to Amber, Amber next to Patricia, Patricia next to Joy, and Joy next to Mara. They just stared at the glimmering stars… pretty much it. When their babies all kicked, Nina keep immediately it was time to go to sleep.

Joy was the last to go to sleep. She knew it was her turn to write a letter to Mr. Sweet. Every month she, Patricia, Mara, Nina, and Amber write a letter about how their doing, mostly about the homework, and their babies (pretty much what was written earlier). Usually, Mara and her would be the first to finish. But Joy got caught up in cooking, cleaning, her daily runs, and homework she didn't notice the time moving so fast. It only seems like yesterday that she first arrived at Nina's house. Joy picked up a black pen and wrote down her letter.

The letter was pretty simply and like last month's. She put in the last dot and signed her name on it. She remembered why she wrote simply stuff. Her love for Mick was too much to write down, especially if Mr. Sweet was going to read it. She couldn't let her cries out, she needed to stay strong for her friends, her child, and herself. She didn't care if Mick didn't want it, she would keep it no matter what.

Joy's choice affected her family. Of course, her mum and dad didn't disown her but she went through a long lecture and scolding, even if it was on a phone call. She never heard of her father saying so many bad words in one sentence. Her mum did calm her father down, but it took a while. Joy kind of cried when her father yelled, though she knew it was coming to her.

Amber's parents weren't any different. Though, Amber did almost lost her hearing and her dad was close to disowning her. Amber didn't mind, she didn't care. Her mum was her hero when she told her dad otherwise. Amber was thankful for it, even if her dad grounded her for five months with no cash, new clothes, or using the jet.

When Mara told her parents, they thought she had gone crazy. They couldn't believe their daughter was pregnant. Her mom and dad just thought it was a joke, but Mara convinced them otherwise. Mara's dad was upset by the fact and told her to grow up while Mara's mom weakly congratulated her. Mara cried the night after, she knew her parents would be like that.

Patricia's parents, surprisingly, were the most supporting next to Nina's Gran. The minute Patricia told her mum, dad, and Piper during a video chat she was pregnant, her parents supported her. It was weird, she was considered the "mean" child when she and Piper were compared and yet she was being supported. Piper was so happy she was going to be an aunt. It was a lucky time that day for Patricia.

One thing in common when it came to the conversations it was either that you were stupid or what were you thinking? And when the parents heard their daughters were staying in America, their parents seemed to agree as long as they get to see their grandchild someday. Patricia, Amber, Mara, and Joy all would allow their child see their grandma and grandpa but only in five years. The parents also agreed to keep the girls' location and child a secret since the girls explained their "situation".

Joy looked at her clock and noticed that she didn't put the letter into an envelope. It was pretty late and she didn't want to disturb anyone at this hour. She decided to get a stamp after her doctor's appointment. Joy sighed, turning her lamp off while pressing a button on her Ipod to play the music. Some sleep with music will calm her down.

* * *

**School**

The guys were sitting at a lunch table. (A/N: IDK if there's any lunch tables in England but just go along with it). Mick, Alfie, and Eddie were enjoying their lunches; Mick chomping down a foot long sandwich, Alfie eating up spaghetti and meatballs, and Eddie eating half-a-foot-long hoagie. (A/N: See what I did there?). Jerome and Fabian were busy doing their own thing. All of the boys were enjoying themselves for a while in a long time.

They were out of school since they graduated earlier than expected. Since Eddie, being the principle's son, could easily pass his grade. Of course, Eddie did say he still wanted to learn more and so, Mr. Sweet let him be a teacher/TA at school. Mr. Sweet made the same exception for all Anubis House residents since he was lying to Eddie and his friends. It was only fair, right? So as a TA, with the exception of Fabian as a Math teacher and Eddie as a French teacher, they had to help with the students if they had any problems. The job started a week ago and it was so simply to do the work.

Also, the boys got themselves their own apartments close to the school. Their apartments were beside each other so it was easy if they wanted to hang out. The apartments were nice, not too expensive, and has a lovely view of England.

"Fabian, that student of yours is so annoying," Jerome said, taking a sip from his soda can. "He's like blah, blah, blah I don't get this, I don't that, I don't get anything. Shesh, it's so simply to learn."

"Hey, its not my fault he's one of my students! You're just going to stop complaining about it," Fabian replied, picking up a bottle of water. He drank a portion of the liquid, refreshing his salty, dry mouth. He put the cap back on the bottle, putting it away in his backpack as Eddie gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, like Jerome is simply going to stop complaining. That's going to be the day I'll stop eating hoagies," Eddie joked, taking another of bit his said sandwich.

"Haha, very funny, Sweetie Junior, but seriously, that piece of crap is bugging me non-stop. I feel as if he's trying to bug me on purpose. Can't you at least try to do something about it? Or maybe I'll do something about it, and you know what I could do," Jerome threatened, keeping his tone in check. He threw the soda can into the trash can, direct aim.

"Alright, I'll talk to the kid. But try not to land anyone in any of England's hospitals or clinics. I don't think Mr. Sweet will allow us to continue to teach if that ever happens," Fabian responded.

"Why are we keeping this job exactly? Or even staying at the school?" Alfie asked the obvious, food stuffed inside his mouth. Why are they doing this? No person at the table could reply for they didn't really know the answer either. Actually, Eddie did have a clue, but simply shoved the answer into a hoagie.

"I don't really know," Fabian answered, his finger on his chin. "I guess I don't want to leave this place just yet. I feel natural to this place."

Mick decided to cut in the conversation with an answer that might be it. He put the foot-long sandwich down on a plate, tapping his fingernails on to the metal table. "Maybe the reason why is because your waiting for _her_ to come back or at least visit you." The statement Mick said was correct when Fabian laid his head down low.

Eddie looked down to his food, his eyes trailing along the ground. "I think that's the reason for all of us." Eddie stayed quiet for the rest of the minute. The boys didn't want to admit why they were staying in the first place, even if they graduated early. That was the real reason why they were staying at the school.

"How long as it been since they left?" Mick simply asked, staring at his food again.

"Four mouths, six days," Fabian replied.

"Eddie, why would your father send the girls to a collage program without your permission anyway?" Jerome asked. He remembered when he called Mara's parents and they just ignored him, telling him about the collage program. Jerome asked to see Mara at least or go on a date and her parents just replied saying they couldn't do it for Mara is too busy. Jerome just didn't know what was happening anymore.

"I don't know. But this place is so boring and not really adventurous as it used to be. I feel like it's so boring around here." Eddie stared at the hoagie and took one more bite. He didn't want to finish the hoagie.

Anubis House has been quieter lately and been so dull. Sibuna adventures were no longer around the corner. No scary movies to watch without screaming and Joy's homemade buttered popcorn. Trudy didn't bother to clean up after the boys that often. Victor even let the boys stay up all they wanted, he let them do whatever as long as the boys didn't break anything, which was pretty weird and totally OOC. It wasn't the same… it was nothing.

No smiles. No adventure. No life-threatening situations. No fun. No laughter. No joy. Just nothing.

No Nina.

No Amber.

No Patricia.

No Mara.

No Joy.

No more happiness.

"Do you think they'll come back or visit?" Alfie asked, hoping for Amber to come. He didn't care if what Mr. Sweet was true, he knew Amber had to come back someday.

"I don't know, probably never," Jerome smugly replied.

"I don't know about you guys but I staying here for a while. I told Mr. Sweet I'll stay here as long as I want," Fabian said.

Silence fell among all of the boys as they sat there, eating their food. They would stay at the school until the girls would come back.

* * *

"Amber, for damn's sake, would you hurry up already! We're going to be late to our doctor's appointment and I don't think we can be late!" Patricia yelled from outside her door. She was annoyed by Amber taking forever. It was the plane scene all over again! Patricia banged on the door and you could hear Amber yelling…

"Well, excuse me. Beauty and perfection don't take five minutes. It takes time and patience. So shut it or I'll never finish!" yelled Amber from the other side of the door. Patricia sighed, drowning in annoyance with Amber's yell.

Joy walked over to Patricia, asking, "So, where is Amber? Is she still in there?"

"Obviously, she's just doing her makeup. Just being carefree and letting loose," stated Patricia as she used her arms for emphasis.

"I'm right here! You just had to be patience and wait!" Amber exclaimed, opening and closing her door. "Shesh, I feel like you don't even care that I spend a while for my beauty!"

"Well, you take forever," Patricia retorted back at her.

"Guys, calm down! We're **gonna** be late if you keep talking and chatting. Let's just get going," Nina hurried along. Patricia, Joy, and Amber nodded as they walked to the red car outside the house. Nina still sat in driver's seat but Patricia sat in shot-gun since she called it. Mara, Joy, and Amber sat in the back. Nina drove for about ten minutes, arriving only two minutes early.

The doctor smiled as she saw the girls coming in. She took her clipboard and a pen, marking off the girls' names for their assigned appointment. "Hello girls, its nice to see you again! Let's go inside my office." The girls walked down to the end of the hallway, to a door. The doctor opened it and all the girls walked in.

"Hi, Dr. Heart," Nina greeted as she sat down on a chair.

"Hello, Nina, girls. My, my, you're getting bigger everyday, aren't you?" giggled Dr. Heart.

"Don't remind me," Amber said, rolling her eyes at her stomach.

"Well, all women go through this process sooner or later," Dr. Heart replied. She took her clipboard and pen, ready to check any of the girls. "So, which one of you wants to go first?"

No one answered since it was quiet. Nina slowly rose her hand up. "Um, I think I will."

"Okay, come here." Nina laid herself down to where the Doctor wanted her. Dr. Heart got a container of what could be called jelly and opened it. "Okay, this might be really cold, alright." She put it on Nina's tummy and boy, was it really cold. The sonogram showed in the corner of the room showed a healthy baby. "Do you want to know what's your baby's gender?"

"Nope," Nina said, popping the "p".

"Aw, why?" the doctor whined. Dr. Heart didn't like keeping things a secret. She really liked to burst out things.

"Because I want to have it a surprise," Nina responded.

"So non of you want to know the genders of your kids?"

"Yes," the girls all answered.

Dr. Heart sighed sadly, upset that she couldn't say the gender. "Alright, Nina. You're done. Amber, want to go next?"

"Okay."

Dr. Heart did the same procedure with Amber. She took her clip writing off Amber's child as healthy. "You're baby is healthy and will be—"

"Don't even say! I don't need anyone saying what my child will be. My child will be a girl, have blonde hair, beautiful eyes, flawless skin, and will love wearing my outfits!" Amber proclaimed. Her friends giggled at Amber as she continued. "I don't need anyone to say otherwise because I KNOW that it will be exactly like what I said! She will be perfect!"

"Knowing your luck in life and that you are always wrong, it'll be a boy," Patricia joked as her friends continued to laugh.

"You can know if you want," Dr. Heart insisted.

"Nope," Amber said stubbornly. Dr. Heart sighed playfully. She checked all the girls in this order: Amber, Joy, Patricia, and Mara. When done all check-ups, she asked a question.

"So, pick any baby names?" Dr. Heart asked.

"I picked some baby names," Mara said.

"What are they?"

"I'm not going to say," Mara answered. "I'm keeping it a secret."

"Why? You girls are already not wanting to know your child's gender is, now you won't say any of your picked baby names."

"We just don't want to say, Doctor," Joy said.

"Fine," the doctor pouted. "Well, it was nice to see you girls and remember out next appointment's date." Dr. Heart waved good-bye as the girls left the office.

* * *

The girls were at the house, in their pajamas. The sun was going down as the horizon was yellowish-orange and it was close to dinner time. The girls were busy doing makeovers and watching movies. Normal slumber party, yada yada. They had a pillow fight and had talked about when dinner will be ready. But now, they were talking about baby names.

"So, I might pick Sarah for a girl but I don't know," Nina said as she put on some red nail polish on her nails.

"Hmm, I don't really know what to name my child," Amber sighed.

"Hmm, I think I might have suggestions, but I don't think I wanna say so," Mara said.

There was a knock on the door and Nina stood up, walking up to the door and opening it. It was Gran. Nina smiled as Gran said it was close to dinner time. When she left, silence filled the room. There was one more topic that they didn't touch yet. Amber decided to start the topic since no one else could bring it up.

"So, do you think we'll see them again?" Amber asked.

"Who knows, Amber, who knows," Patricia replied.

"I hope not," Mara said. She knew if she saw him, she would die. It was scary for her to just say that she was pregnant with his child. It hurts her when she thinks of him and seeing him will be poison to herself. "I don't think I can handle seeing him."

"We are staying here for five years, so its more than likely that they're gone by then," Joy stated the possibility.

"Then, they're probably gone. This was their last year at the school. They're probably going to be at a university or a collage," Patricia insisted.

"At least we have each other," Amber giggled. A smile was put on all the girls' faces. It was a touching thing to say, even if it was from Amber's mouth.

"We sure do, Amber," Nina agreed as the girls went into a hug.

* * *

"So this is where they have been hiding. Hmm, interesting."

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Crazy week. First my mom comes from Alberta, which I'm happy, but she completely scolds me for not freaking calling her. (Warning: bad words) Like freaking damn she just blows her anger on me. Then the next day, mom, my cousin Angela, little brother, and I go to the USA to visit. Guess what happened? We ran out of gas and my mom had to literally go around the city to find a gas station that accepts American Express. Like fucking damn it, we could've have gone home early but no! Too much shopping and money wasted on clothes that SHE wanted, not ME. Ugh, and don't even get me started on the next day. Damn car crash. Yes, a car crash. After that, a trip to the supermarket and then downtown, which wasn't so bad except for the bird poop on my hat. Then, we're here to today. I have to go to a birthday party. Wish me luck!

Oh and names. Remember names are still available!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4: New Life Is Born

A/N: Yes, I can finally put the cover for this story! For its time to meet the children. Yes, I know, a time skip. But I'm getting bored with waiting. Oh, I just can't wait for the big main plot! It's gonna make this story 20% cooler, maybe even fabulous! I've made it unique from most of those boring pregnant stories (I'm not trying to make fun of anyone else who also has pregnancy stories, so please don't take it the wrong way!) I should stop gloating and start the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Life is Born!**

The girls were still living in Nina's house with all of their bellies hanging out everywhere. They had probably learned everything there was to know about being a mother, not to mention Joy's favorite subject, cooking. Gran and Dr. Heart taught most of them their basics, their female used-to-be teachers taught them more complicated stuff. Patricia felt like puking again, but this time it's not because of her pregnancy, but because she was afraid. She didn't want to go back to England.

They had five years to raise their children and come back, face _them_, pretend to be happy when they see the boys. They would probably be with or have wives or girlfriends, kissing and hugging them, not knowing that the children they'll bring with them would be theirs. Will they even know that it is their child? Would they even recognize them?

Who even knows? They might not even be there at all. Ha, yeah right! News will come back that the Anubis House girls have returned to the school. All of them will take the next bus to come see them and rub in their faces of their perfect, more better, wonderful lives they each all have and all the beautiful women they can get so easily.

Joy was washing dishes from lunch, while listening to some music blaring out from her Ipod. She could hear Amber whining loudly because she could hear the screeches through her ear-buds.

"Can we please do something? I am so bored right now! Patricia, Nina, and Mara are busy doing the last-minute homework Mr. Sweet gave us!" Amber whined. Joy turned her body around and saw Amber lying on the couch, tummy sticking out, while looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression on her face. Joy giggled and tried to come up with a solution.

Nina then entered the room, hearing Amber's whine from her bedroom. "Well, I'm done. So, we could take a look at the gardens close by the fountain. One of Gran's friends own it, so we can go visit it. The plants are brand new and the flowers are beautiful," Nina suggested.

Amber shuffled in her place, moving into a more normal sitting position. "Anything but just lying around doing nothing is fine," she replied, stretching her stiff arms out.

"I don't know, guys, we are due in a two weeks or sooner. I don't think we should risk being far away from Nina's house," Mara said, unsure about the quick trip to the garden. Joy looked at Mara, noticing that she did have a point about all this. Then, she looked at herself; she seemed to have the biggest stomach out of everyone and she didn't know why. All she did know was that it was way bigger than anyone else's…

"Oh come on, what harm is it to go see some new flowers?" asked Amber. Mara, realizing that there was in fact no way to get through Amber's head, decided to go down to the fountain to check out the new garden. She went to get Patricia since Patricia fell asleep during her lecture of mathematics. Patricia did groan and slammed her fist into the desk when she was awaken, but didn't bother shouting or yelling about how she was disturbed since she was going to get used to her child waking her up in the middle of the night.

Nina told the girls to bring their cameras if they wanted to take photos and told them some information about the garden. "Okay. The place is more of a secluded area so not many people go there. The reason is because there are a few rare flowers and plants. People allowed are any of the owner's friends, so that's us and Gran. Also, the owner's wife is also pregnant and so we gotta be quiet and not make too much noise. Are we clear?"

"Yes," the girls all replied. Amber grabbed her cell phone from her pocket to take picture of pink rare flowers that could be there, Patricia and Joy took their cameras from their backpacks for some photographing, and Mara took her video camera to film all the unique plants she could see and notify.

"Okay, let's get going," Nina said as she opened the front door.

* * *

"Here it is," Nina said, standing in front of the building. She smiled and opened the door with a key. Then, it showed a huge area with flowers, plants, and all nature. It was so beautiful and breath-taking. It was a great idea to go. "C'mon, guys, let's go check out the garden!"

All of the girls went to do their own thing but stayed in one area. Nina went to sketch some red tulips nearby, Amber smelled all of pink flowers in sight, Patricia took photos of all pretty plants, especially purple flowers, and Joy also took pictures but also took some selfies with the flowers. Mara, however, was the only one not having fun, she was concerned about something else. Something she noticed on the way in.

"No way," she whispered. Mara hid behind a bunch of bushes, her eyes set on her eyed target. She leaned in closer for a better sight, somewhat frightened by the sight. Patricia noticed something was up with Mara and told Amber, Nina, and Joy. They sneaked behind Mara, who turned around, giving them a scared look. "Guys, look at this." Mara shifted to the side to let her friends have a good view of what's happening.

"Oh crap! What are they doing here?" Patricia angrily whispered, staring at the shocking scene. Five guys walking—two dirty-blondes, one blonde-haired, one dark-brown haired, and one brown-haired. The girls' heart ached at the simply look. It was _them_. They couldn't believe it for one second—they just wanted to think its a joke. But it's not likely. The girls' eyes started to tear up with sadness and heart-ache. The pain pulsing through.

"What are they doing here?" Amber asked, freaking out. She put her hands on her head, trying to keep control of her panicking in contact.

"Seems like they're visiting. Let's hope the guys isn't staying here for long," Nina said.

"Guys…," Joy started.

"You better be right about that, Nina!" Amber exclaimed angrily, putting up her arms.

"Do you think Mr. Sweet told on us if Nina's reason not right?" Patricia asked.

Mara put her index finger on her chin, thinking. "Nope. He promised. I'm pretty sure he would keep his promise for sure."

"Guys," Joy groaned again, but she was still ignored.

Each girl, except Joy, stared at their respective ex-boyfriend. All were slightly blushing, staring lovingly like with kind eyes even if it was wrong. They couldn't stare away from them. Both good and bad memories came rushing through their heads. Nina thought back to back when she first bumped into Fabian until to Prom night, the night that changed everything. Patricia thought to when she first insulted Eddie in the student lounge, then to when she first kissed him, those memories were starting to taunt her. Amber thought about when she first called Alfie "The Yummiest Boy Ever" and kissed Alfie on the theater stage until to Prom night, where he got her the missing dress. Mara thought about when she first started hanging out with Jerome and then up to their first kiss. Those memories were stuck, replaying in their minds, only to be interrupted.

"GUYS!" Joy practically shouted, interrupting the girls' remembering memories moment. Her friends turned to her, confused on why she shouted and ruined the moment. "Guys, I think I just watered the plants." The girls looked down and saw a wet mess under Joy. Their eyes widened and realized that Joy's water just broke.

"Quick! Someone grab her!" Nina commanded. Joy started falling to the ground, her legs were growing weaker and she was clutching her stomach. The pain was growing and it was hurting her. She was then laying on the ground, back to ground. She could feel the pain rushing through herself.

"I never wanted to this to happen!" Joy practically screamed as she felt another pain. Patricia pulled up on Joy's left leg, Nina tried to do the same thing with Joy's right leg, Mara held on to Joy's right arm, and Amber tried to use all her muscle to carry Joy's other arm. The carrying was not successful as they had to lay her back on the ground. Joy screamed again, feeling another pain. "Why do I feel pain?!"

Mara immediately knew what the girls needed to do. "You're contracting, Joy. You need to breathe in and out. We have to get you to the hospital. Nina, call your Gran, she has to drive us to the hospital! Amber, Patricia, help me with carrying Joy to the exit. She's feeling more pain than she should feel."

Joy winced when she felt some more pain flowing. It was killing her just feeling the pain. "Hurry! I can't stand this pain!"

"We are," Nina replied, already done with her call. "Gran should be here in a few minutes with the car! Joy, just stand up and we'll help you to get outside." Joy stood up, trying to gain her strength. Amber and Patricia helped by putting Joy's arms around their shoulders. It was helping Joy, but the pain kept growing. The girls did their best to get to the car outside the garden building. Luckily, they did make it and Joy was immediately driven to the hospital.

* * *

The guys were in American because they decided to visit the place. It was a new experience for Fabian, Jerome, Mick, and Alfie since they lived in England for their entire lives. The boys, except for Eddie, found the place intriguing and mysterious. Poor Fabian was having a wonderful yet horrible time. The place just reminded him of Nina and how much he truly missed her, and boy did he missed her so much. He didn't say much unless it was a request for something on the whole trip, and the guys noticed it but they kept quiet since they knew Fabian couldn't stand it, even if this was supposed to be an exciting trip.

All of a sudden, they heard screams and cries coming from the south direction. Each of them looked around their area and didn't see anyone expect for each other. Mick started to freak out a little; the screams sounded so familiar to him, it was practically sounded like her. He wanted to know who was making the noise.

"What the hell is that?" Alfie complained, covering his ears. The screaming was bothering him, he can't handle stuff really loud.

"Shut up, Alfie, it's probably nothing," Eddie suggested, looking around himself. Only looking to find flowers, purple flowers. He suddenly got an image of Patricia, but he shook off the thought after thinking about it. "It's probably just the owner's wife… Y'know, Braxton Hicks contracts could be happening to her since she's like seven months pregnant with her sixth child."

"That might be the case," Fabian said, thinking that Eddie might be right. Wait, did he just admit Eddie might be right? Wow, that must be shocking to admit that. Really shocking.

"Whatever," Jerome said, fumbling with his pockets. "I don't really care. I just want to go back to the car. Nature is pretty but boring and old." Truth be told, Jerome likes the flowers and plants, but he can't stand looking at them without being reminded of Mara. Mara's favorite color is green and she would always take a picture or draw random flowers. Hell, she has a green flowery skirt.

"All right, we'll go since I'm hungry," Eddie proclaimed.

"I still think we should check it out first. It might be someone in trouble or something," Mick said concerned, still thinking of how similar the screams sounded to Joy's voice. He knew it could be a one in a million chance but he knew it had to her or something. _Is that you, Joy?_

"Do you think we should check it out?" asked Fabian.

"I don't know," Jerome started as they heard the screams becoming more distant and fading away each second. Somewhat, the screams were practically not even heard that much; it doesn't even sound like it's there.

"It's probably nothing, Mick. Besides, the sounds are stopping," Fabian stated.

"But I could have sworn…," Mick's voice faded as he realized it was probably nothing.

"C'mon, the food isn't waiting," Alfie urged.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

It took about forever. The labour. Well, about fifteen hours and thirty-four minutes according to Mara's stopwatch. It was late in the night, about pass midnight. The moon shone upon the girls' faces through an open window. They were tired and sleepy because of time. Dr. Heart suggested that they should go home, but Patricia and Mara wanted to stay and support Joy, which resulted in all of them staying.

The door shuffled opened as Dr. Heart came out. She had a big grin on her face, a look that said Joy's done. "Come inside. Joy is done and has a big surprise." Dr. Heart shuffled out-of-the-way of the door to let the girls through. Nina, Amber, Patricia, and Mara came in, looking upon Joy. Joy was holding two babies, she seemed tired and wanted to sleep, but she was awake, looking happily down to her children. (A/N: Shocked, I bet you are. Don't bother questioning why I gave her twins. It will be explained at the bottom.)

"Hey," Joy breathed.

"So, what's the gender?" Patricia asked, staring at the kids.

"A boy and a girl," Joy answered, smiling. "The girl's name is Clare Bella Mercer and the boy's name is Keegan Miles Mercer." The girls crowded Joy to look at the two kids. The kids were asleep, the sight was so cute and adorable. The scene made the girls want to have their kids soon.

* * *

The next few weeks were restless, tiring, and hard for the girls. All of them were having their kids, restless night, and breastfeeding. You probably know that after Joy, the girls decided to stay home from now on and didn't really feel that much pain as Joy had. Poor Joy!

Nina was next after. She gave birth to a cute boy named Robert Noah Martin. Nina was busy watching TV when she felt something under herself. She thought it was spilled water under and saw that it wasn't. She screamed loudly that her friends came as quick as possible when she screamed. It was hard to take to the hospital because Gran went out to get some food at the supermarket. Mara called the taxi service and luckily, Nina arrived in time or else she would've gave birth in a taxi.

Mara was next. She had a boy named Tyler Noah Jaffray. She was on the computer, researching on how kids can be a handful. When she logged on to the computer, she felt the chair wet and immediately knew her water broke. She did a quick panic before actually calling the girls to get the car ready.

Patricia was soon after. She had a beautiful girl named Rylie Jade Williamson. She was just walking upstairs to get dinner when all of a sudden she felt her shorts get wet. She was immediately spotted by Mara and Joy, and Patricia told them to help her get to the hospital.

Lastly was Amber. She also had a girl and it was exactly how she predicted it. Blonde and beautiful. She named her daughter Allison Marie Millington. When she was going into labour, she was taking a shower. Amber didn't even know that she had her water broke until she was feeling pain. So, she had to come out of washroom only wearing a pink shirt and red-white shorts with really soggy hair. Good thing Nina was able to drive her to the hospital since her Gran was asleep.

What a heck of ride it was for the girls.

* * *

The girls had their children in their arms. They were relaxing under a tall oak tree. Peace and quiet settled into the warm air. The atmosphere was feeling happy and quiet. Gran would even look up and glance from her book at the girls every once in a while. The day was slow as it didn't seem like time was moving.

"I don't actually see why we have to go back to England soon," Amber proclaimed.

"Amber, we have about four years to worry about that. Don't keep bringing it up," Patricia stated, rocking Rylie to sleep. Rylie gave a soft yawn as she was closing her eyes. "Besides, I bet Mr. Sweet and Trudy would love to see us again!"

The wind blow more as the sun was setting. Mara saw Tyler shiver a little and decided to take him inside. "Guys, I'm going inside. I think we all should since the sun was going down. Besides, the kids need to go to sleep soon and Joy, you need to make dinner."

"Oh right," Joy remembered. "Let's go inside." Joy and the girls stood up with their kids. They reached the back door when suddenly many people in black came out of their hiding spots. Amber and Joy shrieked really loud.

"Who the heck are you?" Patricia accidentally cussed out. She covered her mouth, immediately regretting that she said that.

Vicious laughter came from behind the girls and it showed someone's face. "Hey Chosen One, Patricia, Amber, others. How have you been for a year. Miss me?" Rufus asked.

Amber gasped and she held Allison close to her. "Why are you here, Rufus?"

"Because I need the your children for my master plan. So hand them over or else they will be death!"

The girls held their kids tighter, especially Nina and Patricia since their children are heirs of wondrous powers. They knew that Rufus would use their powers for his own usage. Mara, Amber, and Joy were practically screaming for help while Nina tried to find a way out.

Luckily, Gran looked up from her book again and knew the girls were in trouble since they were screaming help. "Girls, get out of here! Go to the car and run away! These guys are harmful!" Nina didn't know why her Gran had said that and why Gran was telling them but she help escort the girls to the car. "Go! Now!"

Nina drove the car and went to the closest hotel. It was safe for now but will it be safe again? Nina decided she would back to her house later when it was safe and get her, and the others, too, things before going to around America to find some safe place.

* * *

AN: Okay, here's why I gave Joy twins. I wanted one of the girls to have twins to make the kids even. Nina and Patricia were obvious choices for twins since everyone has those either of one them have twins but I don't want to follow that route, I want this story to be unique from most House of Anubis pregnancy stories. So, there was Mara, Joy, and Amber. I realized Amber wouldn't be so happy with having two kids since she can't seem to hand one. Then for Mara, I can't picture her having twins. So Joy was my choice. Don't bother questioning!

I just loved picking names from some reviews. Anyone who had sent in names, I thank you. If you have noticed, I did purposely have Mara's and Nina's sons having the same middle name. Two different reviewers gave Mara and Nina having Noah as a choice and I thought, _Hmm, who not. _Any questions on why I chose those names, PM or review.

Like the cover I put up! I think I did a great job, I thank SibunaGleekR5er since she sent in awesome face claims! :) Great writer, check out her story if you like this one so much.

Oh yeah. Reviews. OMG, 13 review and its only the third chapter. To think, I only thought I would get a minimum of two review per chapter but this is incredible. I love you guys soooooo much. Keep reviewing and maybe one of you might get a preview of the next chapter... maybe. Depends if I'm not lazy! But I guess I could put a line of dialog on here. Not sure if I'm actually gonna put in in the next chapter, but here you go.

"What's this strange feeling? Why do I feel the presence of Nina here? Is this my Osirian Power again?"

There you have it. So yeah keep reviewing and following! :) Sorry for long AN!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here comes another chapter. Somewhere down in the chapter, it'll explain how the kids look (even if it is revealed in the cover) and how they act.

Nina = Robert

Amber = Allison

Patricia = Rylie

Mara = Tyler

Joy = Clare and Keegan

Just try to remember the kids. Also, this is like a filter chapter because we still aren't at the main plot yet it isn't. And that line of dialog from last chapter's AN is going to be in the next, next chapter. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Going to Stay At Ms. Miller's House! What?**

_Dear Mr. Sweet,_

_It's been four years since you've seen us and a while since we gave birth to our kids. We really hope to see you and I bet you and Trudy hope to see us and our kids, especially Patricia and your grandson. Our kids are beautiful and one of a kind, so unique if you can say. Don't worry, we are still doing our assignments and training you assigned us to do every week, so don't worry if we're not studying and not sending you that weekly letter._

_But the reason why we decided to write was because Rufus' crooks are around. Don't worry, we, the used-to-be Sibuna Members and the only Chosen One, knew you are part of Victor's secret society so don't try to hid anything. Anyway, no matter where we are or how far we've traveled around America, Rufus finds our location and tries to take our children. Luckily, we have enough energy and power to find a way out. But we think the luck comes from Mara's rabbit foot she bought a while back._

_We are actually in California, LA. We decided to stay there because there's hundreds of people living in LA that it would be impossible for Rufus to track us and our kids down. We've been to Wisconsin, Boston, New York, Kansas, Washington, Texas, and a few more states. Although, we still can't get Rufus off our tails. We're trying our best. If you can find information on Rufus, please send us it._

_We are planning the next place to stake out, and yes, we'll be safe. We've sent you a picture of us and our kids for you and Trudy to look at. Left to right is Robert, Nina's son; Allison, Amber's daughter; Rylie, Patricia's daughter and your granddaughter; Tyler, Mara's son; and Clare and Keegan, Joy's children. You'll be surprised at how much Rylie looks like Eddie and how we've changed over the years. We grant you best wishes._

_From your students, Nina, Patricia, Joy, Mara, Amber, and kids._

Mr. Sweet sighed from frustration. He didn't get the letter, no matter how many times he had read the damn thing. His ex-friend, Rufus, was trying to get the Chosen One's and her friends' children, but he didn't get the reason why. It was confusing to even think about. Did he want revenge? Power? He mind only reverted to those choices. Those were his only choices and so Rufus is wanting more power and revenge… again.

But Rufus was going _that _far for power. To go and stalk the girls everywhere the girls went. That was pure insanity and craziness, even if Rufus was insane already, that's going overboard. But there was a question lingering in his head that sealed the deal. It was a question that couldn't be solve right now.

How did Rufus find out about Nina, Patricia, Mara, Joy, and Amber bring pregnant in the first place?

That was the question confusing the situation. He knew Trudy or Victor couldn't say anything and the secret society also, especially Mr. Mercer since his daughter could be in trouble… so how did Rufus know? It was a mystery to him.

His brain ached over the overwhelming subject with mysterious elements. His eyes diverted to the simply photograph the girls had sent. The photo looked fresh and brand new as ever, no scratch marks or crumpled parts anywhere. In the actual picture showed the girls, the kids, and their pretty smiles, all happy. He wondered if Nina's Gran had took the photo when Nina, Amber, Mara, Patricia, Joy, and their kids visited her again. It looked simply pleasant and refined.

The girls seem more mature and older. They actually looked like they were young adults with children… the girls looked more better than normal and seemed like everyday mothers. Their appearance features surely changed as well. Nina's hair was a little longer, less wavy to add, her seemed more straight and probably reached her up to her stomach. Amber's appearance didn't change that much (due to her usage of makeup products), and her hair was longer but in a messy bun. Patricia seemed the most changed out of all of them, her facial appearance was more feminine and her hair reached past her chest. Mara was changed a bit and her hair was shorter than before, much like her season 1 hair style, only not curled. And lastly Joy, she was looking young yet grown mature. Her hair was the now-a-days in a ponytails. They did change a lot. Mr. Sweet liked how changed and mature they seem to be, especially with their three year-old children in their arms.

Mr. Sweet then looked at the kids and what was mentioned earlier in the letter.

Robert Noah Martin, son of Nina. He has Fabian's hair color, dark brown, and similar hair style. He also has pale skin, unnoticeable freckles, and a nice smile. He's smart, having an IQ of 78, which is quite impressive for a three year-old. He's very brave when he has to be, but he can get shy when he meets new people and go to new places (a trait he got from his father). Robert inherits his mother's accent, but he likes to call his mom "mum", and Chosen One powers, which surprised Nina because she thought he would have the Osiran Powers because Chosen One powers goes to the females, never a male, but it seems that chain is now broken. (A/N: Like my twist, I thought it was a good one.)

Allison Marie Millington, daughter of Amber. Allison was what Amber almost predicted during her doctor's appointment, surprisingly. She having shiny blonde hair, like her mom, and beautiful brown eyes, like her dad; it was weird that Amber had been right. Allison is like her mom: loving new, stellar outfits and really dumb, but smart at times. But, she is also like her dad; Allison loves eating a lot and so she always asks for seconds at any given meal, luckily Amber now knows how to cook.

Rylie Jade Williamson, Patricia's daughter and Mr. Sweet's granddaughter. Rylie has long, dirty-blonde hair, usually in a side ponytail. Her eyes are colored green, like her mom, but is somewhat kind of brown when you look closer in her eyes. Rylie is a stubborn and troublesome yet sweet girl. She's protective of her mom because she believes her mom should be with her father only. So whenever a guy or suitor try to sway Patricia off her feet, Rylie will use her deadly glares and act mean to the guy. No one knows about her vicious side to the suitors because of her playing innocent all the time. Rylie also has the power of being the Osirian, she always protecting Robert whenever he's in trouble, in both family and life-death situations. She can gets vision whenever her head hurts and she can lift objects with her mind, which is called Telekinesis.

Tyler Noah Jaffray, Mara's kid. Tyler would have to be the smartest and handsomest kid you've ever met. He's the perfect kid most parents would want, but he has one flaw; having people laugh all the time whenever he does something. Tyler has mostly Mara's looks, which is why he's considered handsome, and he has his father's eye color with a hint of his mother's, blue-brown. He's very witty (meaning both smart and funny), having an IQ of 180 and making a lot of puns, pranks and jokes at such a young age. Tyler is also serious and acting very mature whenever his mother or aunties are around, but he acts humorous at times.

Joy's children, Clare Bella Mercer and Keegan Miles Mercer. Keegan is seven hours older, which is weird since he's nothing like an older sibling. You can mistake Clare as the older one instead since she's not messy and always breaking things. Sometimes even their mom and aunties mistake which one is older.

Keegan has brownish-blondish hair, it's actually hard to tell. He had his mother's beautiful chocolate brown eyes and his father's smile/grins. Keegan is a clumsy, not athletic, and very messy. He's also a bad influence if you see him at breakfasts and dinners. Keegan is nothing special or good at anything except cooking. He can help make cupcakes, pies, and all sort of desserts. When you see his desserts, they would look burnt and dried up, but when you taste it, they are pretty delicious and yummy.

Clare also has brown hair, but is more like a chocolate or chestnut color than a blonde-like color. She does have her father's eye color and his athletic energy. Her goals, even at a young age, are to be a famous artist or athlete, so she can be known throughout the world. She wanted to become an actress but her mom wouldn't allow her when she asked her once. Even upset by that choice being gone, she'll try her best at everything. Other than that, she's lady-like, honest, and clean; more like the opposite of her brother.

Yes, it was an enchanting and lovely sight to see, even if it was just a simply photo. For the first time, they looked so happy and so joyful. Mr. Sweet remembered the time he saw the girls when they gave him the shocking news in his office; sad, confused, and nervous. But still, they were in need of finding a way away from Rufus and his crooks. He'll just have to wait for a year before the girls and the kids come.

* * *

"So this is how Los Angeles looks like?" Joy asked in awe, staring at the different buildings and busy people walking and running around the streets. Los Angeles was different from most cities they visited before. The place was so memorizing and peaceful yet noise and filled with crowds of people. Amber, Mara, and Nina also stared at the different buildings and skyscrapers. Patricia was not amused because she had already seen the place, and so she just watched the kids jump around and do whatever kids do.

"Why is this place filled with tons of people?" Patricia complained, due to the extreme amount of people passing by. "I feel like we're at the mall with Amber dragging us to the busiest shop open."

"I wink whis wace is wool, mommy," Rylie giggled, holding her mother's hand close to her. Patricia couldn't help but smile, even if America is one of her worst places to be at.

"That's nice to hear, Sweetie," Patricia replied, keeping her daughter close. Robert started shivering a little since it was a new place to be at. Nina knew she would have to find him a place to rest. Uh oh, they don't have a place to stay. The girls would stay at a hotel, but this is LA. No hotel could have a vacant spot, but even if there was, it would cost a lot and they don't have much money since they only get a five hundred a month from their parents (Amber being the only exception because her dad send her five thousand a month but she uses all of it up somehow.)

"Ugh, guys. We have a big problem," Nina said worried, carrying Robert in her arms, rocking him to calm him. Mara had an eyebrow raised up, in question on why Nina was worried.

"Why so worried, Nina?" Mara asked confused. Nothing was really wrong with this place in Mara's head, putting in her view would make it confusing.

"We don't have any place to stay. The hotels are filled with a bunch of people, so they're never vacant. But, even if vacant, we'll have to pay a lot," Nina replied, growing more concerned about the kids.

"Oh no," Amber gasped.

"That's just bad news," Joy said. The girls were in deep thought, trying to fine a place to stay that wouldn't cost a lot.

Patricia then remembered Eddie's mom actually lives in Los Angeles since she visited Mrs. Miller like about four years ago. She did know that Mrs. Miller thought of her as a nice and impressive lady. Maybe she and the girls could stay there for a few days or less. Besides, Rylie would love to meet one of her grandma's. Patricia would have a hard time explaining this to Eddie's mom, but she'll probably find a way.

"I-I think I know a place," Patricia muttered, lowering her voice down.

"What place?" Nina asked eagerly, as Robert was getting more shaken by the people around.

"Mrs. Miller's house," she quietly replied.

Amber, Joy, and Nina stood there, wondering what Patricia have just said. Mara, however, could hear the words perfectly clear. Mara's eyes widened as she knew Patricia would be scared to just stay in there.

"A-Are you sure, Patricia? I know you wouldn't want to go there," Mara asked, making sure Patricia was absolutely fine with it. Patricia slowly nodded, trying to show her bravery. "Okay… It seems that we're going to Eddie's mom's house."

"What! Are you sure, Mara? Is that what Patricia suggested," Amber exclaimed, knowing the problems there.

"Positive."

"Well, it seems we're going to Mrs. Miller's house," Nina said. Patricia slightly frowned, but knew she had to see Mrs. Miller again.

The car ride was long and Patricia knew the route by heart. Even if Eddie had car, he and Patricia walked around the streets because of Mrs. Miller's orders. The car stopped at Oaker St. and Patricia stated they had to walk the rest of the way because of the stone path. They parked at an empty parking lot. Amber did complain about her feet being sore over and over again. They finally reached a light-blue, two-story house.

"We're here," Patricia said shaking a little. She released Rylie's hands and stepped towards the door. She knocked twice, waiting for someone to answer and open it. After some shuffling sounds were heard and the door was finally open. It showed a blonde woman, who seemed to be her in early forties. The blonde woman smiled as she recognized who was at the door.

"Patricia, I haven't seem you for a while. How are you? Have you been alright? Are you having a nice time at the collage program? Should I call Eddie?" Mrs. Miller ranted on and on, asking more questions. Seems like Mr. Sweet didn't tell Mrs. Miller the truth about the collage program thing.

"Hi, Mrs. Miller—"

"Remember, Patricia, you don't have to call me that."

"Right. So, Lilith, do you mind if me and my friends stay for a few days?"

"Of course, I don't mind. You're like my daughter-in-law and I should probably allow you and your friends stay, especially since its New Years Eve tonight. Of course, Victoria and Mitchell would love to see you again and all. Do you mind sleeping in with Victoria in her room? We only have two guest rooms. I'm so excited for you to be here," Lilith said excitedly, then looked behind Patricia to see her friends. She slightly frowned when looking at the girl that looked like Patricia, she then identified the child with some of her son's looks and smiled. "Come inside, girls and young boys."

* * *

Red fireworks burst into the air. It was a show so colorful, mostly thanks to the work of getting extra funding this year from some of the teachers. New Years Eve was a spectacular event and with the marvelous fireworks. Many students were watching the fireworks on school grounds, others from their houses. In front of the school was Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Trudy. They seemed to be talking while our five favorite guys are watching the students on the school grounds.

"Finally. A beautiful show in a while," Jerome remarked, grinning. Some more fireworks burst and the students cheered.

"I know, right?" Fabian proclaimed, as the red-colored fireworks made a six-pointed star. "Eddie, are you going home soon? I heard you're only staying in England because you never spend New Years Eve with your dad."

Eddie shrugged. "I might as well stay here. I'm too lazy to go and visit mom, Victoria, and Mitchell in America. Besides, I bet mom has plans for the gonna-fail-anyway party as usual. They're really boring, so I'm just staying here."

"Lucky; your family lives in a different country, I still have my dad to worry about," Alfie pouted, remembering the phone call with his dad. "He keeps nagging me about trying to be the principle of the school because he say "It's better to be the boss, instead of being the employer who does all the work". It's just getting boring each passing moment."

"Hey, at least you're still staying at the school," Fabian said. "My dad wasn't so sure about me being a teacher, but he said as long as I get paid its fine. He did also say that I should find someone to fancy."

"Hey! My parents expect me to get married!" Alfie exclaimed. "I'm actually supposed to get married to that girl "Willow" because my parents arranged us. She and I don't like each other. She has a boyfriend and I don't really care. I just don't want to get married. That's why I try to set the date off."

"Wow, you must be having a hard time," Mick playfully commented.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go and eat! I'm starving and I'm sure Trudy would love for us to join her to late night dinner."

"Okay, let's eat," Fabian agreed.

* * *

A/N: Oh, I just loved putting the kids' personalities. Rylie and Tyler are my favorite kids' personalities. Rylie being protective of her mom is so normal since she's the Osirian and all. Tyler being the smartest and handsomest kid is so typical because Mara is consider "The Beauty and the Brains", but having the funny guy personality mixed in there, I thought it was genius. If you noticed about Keegan's and Clare's hour age difference, you'll realize that it's a reference to Nina's and Joy's birth time difference since Nina was born at 7 AM and Joy was born at 7 PM. It might not make sense but it kinda does (well to me at least.) Also, they have been born on different days.

SO anything about American I wrote down is fake. I don't know if there's an Oaker St. or Eddie's mom's real name. If you know Burkely Duffield's (who plays as Eddie) background, you'll know he has a younger sister and a younger brother. That's where Eddie's siblings come from.

Review.


	6. Chapter 6: New Years

A/N: Oh yes. Just only one more chapter before the main plot. Oh yes! It'll be spectacular! I know you're probably wondering what's going to happen with Mrs. Miller, Victoria, Mitchell, and Rylie. Hehe, I just love making these type of dilemma chapters. Also, this chapter I feel is pretty short! So don't complain if I didn't write enough.

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Years**

Nina and Amber sat in two different red-colored, one-seat arm chairs; Mara and Joy sat on the floor, nearby a large glass coffee table; and Patricia and Mrs. Miller, or Lilith for her real name, sat on the navy blue couch. The kids were off playing in the family room with some of the dolls and toy trucks Lilith had kept for when she babysat her neighbor's kids.

Lilith sipped some tea, finishing half the cup and setting back down. Her eyes went around the room, staring at the young mothers. She just had to ask why they have kids, and if her theory was right: ask if Patricia had Eddie's kid. "So, girls, how have you been lately? Especially, you Patricia? I haven't seen you in about two to three years."

"We've been fine," Joy answered, cracking a little. The cracking wasn't noticeable, but you clearly see she was. Joy slipped some more of her delicious tea and stared down to the ground, not wanting to be questioned for the moment.

"Whose kids are they?" Lilith asked, pointing to the kids in the family room.

Patricia sighed, knowing this moment would happen at some point. Her eyes looked around the room and she just weakly said her response. "Promise you'll keep it from Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Fabian, and Eddie, especially him. I don't want him to know this."

"My lips are sealed," Lilith promised. Patricia checked for any crossed fingers and sighed in relief when she saw no signs of promise breaking. Her confidence rose a bit.

"Um," Patricia started nervously, making her confidence go down.

"Go on, just tell her," Nina comforted. Patricia did a quick glare at Nina, then at Mara, Joy, and Amber as they were being useless and not even paying some attention to the unsettling conversation. They're not even helping.

"You see, Rylie, my daughter is Eddie's." Lilith squeaked quietly in an girly, weird way, hoping that no one heard her. "Except, I don't want Rylie or Eddie to know each other. You see, Eddie broke my heart and deliberately, I no longer want to see him. I know you'll probably say that I should mention or tell Eddie about this, but I can't. Do you get it?"

Lilith raised an eyebrow, receiving the given words. She had her thinking cap on, speculating the vital information. She knew Eddie missed Patricia, but he broke her heart. How can he break her heart when he loves her so much? She had no solution to the problem. Right now, she just had to support Patricia's decision. "I understand completely," she simply said.

"Thank you," Patricia thanked. "But I do hope you can deliver this simply request I ask of you." She slipped once more and looked at Lilith in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"Can you not mention to Rylie about her father. Take the photos of Eddie away from the wall for now, don't tell Victoria or Mitchell, and you can just tell Rylie your her distant grandmother. I can't have Rylie asking me about her father. It just scares me to have Rylie ask that question. Of course, I'll tell her when she's ready and all. You don't mind for doing the same for my friends," Patricia finished explaining.

Lilith hesitated to answer, she had to agree or else she'll lose Patricia, her favorite girl that Eddie has ever brought home, but then she'll feel like lying. She took a simply deep breath and gave her answer. "Fine, I'll do it. On one condition, Rylie has to visit me whenever I ask her to. Don't worry, I'll make sure Eddie isn't around (not that he is around that often.)"

"Great," Patricia said. "You're so great!"

"Well, what type of grandmother would I be if I didn't help the mother," Lilith joked.

"Good point. So when will Victoria and Mitchell come from school?"

"About in an hour. Why are you asking, Patricia?"

"Because I wanted Rylie to meet her aunt and uncle. Of course, you won't tell them, right? I'll tell them when I'm ready or when they don't mention Eddie is the father to Eddie."

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Girls," Patricia said, capturing the attention of Mara, Joy, Nina, and Amber, who weren't even paying attention to Lilith and herself. "Let's go see the kids. It's like nap time already." Nina nodded. Patricia stood up and the other young mothers did, too.

* * *

The boys were finally at Anubis House, ready for some delicious food to try and have. They were about to go inside the dining room, the door that was only a crack open but you could hear two voices. Mr. Sweet and Trudy talking.

"Shh, let's hear what Mr. Sweet and Trudy are talking about," Jerome shushed.

"Why?" Fabian skeptically asked.

"Because. When Trudy and Mr. Sweet talk, they never talk to us about it. They state its only for teachers when we are actually teachers," Jerome responded. The explanation was good enough answer and so the boys listened in on what was being said.

"I just got a letter from the girls again," Mr. Sweet excitedly informed. "They're all doing fine. They seem to enjoy their stay in America."

"Well, that's great," Trudy replied. "I hope they'll visit the malls there and maybe go see the New Years Fireworks. Are they doing they're assignments and training as usual?"

"Why, of course so. It's stated in the letter that they are doing as told or emailed. Oh, and the girls sent a photo. It's quite delightful and very nice to see their faces in a while."

"Oh my stars, that's great. We can finally see them and their—" Trudy was cut off by Mr. Sweet's hand as he had a weird look on his face.

"Trudy, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I feel like something is listening. Hmm, maybe behind that door." Mr. Sweet pointed behind the door where the boys were behind.

"Busted~," Alfie sang.

"Well, time to reveal ourselves," Mick said, knowing they're cover has been blown. The boys—more like Eddie did—slowly opened the door and saw Mr. Sweet frowning in same. He looked disappointed as he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Edison Sweet, Fabian Rutter, Jerome Clarke, Alfred Lewis, and Mick Campbell, I am saddened by your actions of eavesdropping. How can you just do that while I'm chatting with Trudy here. You're adults and now teachers. Do you want me to rank you back into a TA?" Mr. Sweet practically scolded.

"N-No," Fabian stuttered.

"Not really," Alfie replied.

"No," Jerome simply responded.

"Of course not!" Mick exclaimed.

"Very well. Try to act more like gentleman instead of eavesdroppers, you are adults and no longer those young teenagers," Mr. Sweet retorted. "I hope you enjoy the rest of New Years Eve and I hope to see you tomorrow for the teacher's meeting." Mr. Sweet left Anubis House and Trudy told the boys to go to the living room as she gets the food ready, much to Alfie's dismay for as he had been wanting the food now. Eddie, Mick, and Mick sat on the couch next to each other and Alfie and Jerome sat next to each other on the other couch.

"Ugh, my dad thinks I have to mature more. At least he wasn't lecturing us too much like he usually does," Eddie commented.

"So, what do you think Mr. Sweet and Trudy were talking about?" Jerome asked.

"Not a _what_, but a _who_," Fabian corrected.

"Yeah, who?" Alfie asked stupidly.

"Isn't it obvious, Alfie? Mr. Sweet and Trudy were talking about _them_," Mick said, remembering the memories he had spent with Joy. Each of them sighed, remembering their memories with their used-to-be beloved. It was a curse having these memories haunting them and more when they had tried to forget the past, but it just kept on coming back, hitting them in the head.

"I still wonder why Dad didn't say anything about the collage program or why the girls didn't say good-bye," Eddie sadly sighed.

"The girls probably knew that good-bye was hard and so they didn't want to see our sad faces or say good-bye," answered Fabian.

"Can we just end the topic? I am sick and annoyed of talking about it. This conversation always gets brought up every single day! Let's just get this straight once and for all. They are probably never coming back and never will come back…end of story. Is that easier for all of you?" Jerome angrily stated. He was tired of all of this talking. The boys were silent for a couple of minutes…maybe even on the verge of breaking down.

"It's okay man… I miss her, too," said Alfie, knowing how Jerome is feeling. Alfie probably knew Jerome the best when it came to his feelings since they're best friends and all.

"Let's just wait for the food," Jerome muttered.

* * *

"Wake up, Rylie, its almost dinner time and you know that New Years Eve is in about five hours!" Patricia exclaimed, slightly shaking Rylie up. Rylie started to wake up and open her eyes. Rylie then remembered what her mother said. She jumped out of bed and happily grinned, practically shrieking its almost the New Year. Patricia had covered her ears as her daughter slowly stopped with all the cheering and jumping.

"How was your nap, Rylie?" Patricia asked, now knowing Rylie has stopped yelling. She picked up Rylie in her arms and held her tightly.

"It was wood, mommy. I weamed of wool winking wights and also wig wities of wandy," Rylie replied happily. (Translation: It was good, mommy. I dreamed of cool blinking lights and also big cities of candy!)

"That's a great dream." Patricia sighed in relief as her daughter had a good dream in a while. She was about to open the door when her daughter immediately asked a question that shocked her.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

Patricia's eyes widened in shock. "W-What?" she stammered.

"Well, I woverweard wou and Ws. Willer walking awout womething awout Daddy and I weally want to wo. I wever ween Daddy wince I was a wid. Who is he and where is he?" Rylie asked with puppy-dog eyes. (Translation: Well, I overheard you and Ms. Miller talking about something about Daddy and I really want to know.) Patricia's heart shuddered in fear, her mind blowing up into pieces. Rylie was starting to get scared and wished she never asked that question. Patricia took a deep breath before answering.

"I'll, I'll tell you when you're older," was all Patricia could answer or reply.

"I'm worry I wasked." (Translation: I'm sorry I asked.) Patricia held Rylie and hugged her tightly as she sniffled. Rylie used her telekinesis to lift a tissue from a tissue box to Patricia and Patricia took it, cleaning up Rylie's almost falling tears and her own tears.

* * *

"Hey, Patricia," Victoria greeted as Patricia closed the door with Rylie back in her arms. "Do you want to go the park with the kids? There will be a fireworks display when midnight strikes and I've never actually got to talk to you and I thought the kids would enjoy going to LA's park. Don't worry, this park is where not many people come to and its only one bus trip."

Patricia thought for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay, but let's ask if my friends also wanna come."

"I already asked them and they say sure if Patricia said yes. So I guess we can," Victoria said before starting to yell. "JOY, YOU CAN START WITH DINNER FOR THE PICNIC! PATRICIA SAID YES!"

"OKAY! GOT IT!" Joy shouted back, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

The kids were at the park while the parents and Victoria sat on a bench close to the fountain. Robert, too scared to play in a new place, and Allison, not wanting to get too dirty, stayed nearby the fountain and their parents. The park was wasn't so smart or big, just right.

Allison was bored to death and just sat on the rim of the fountain. She snapped her fingers when she thought of something. She jumped off the rim and ran to her mother. "Mummy, mummy! Can I have a quarter and make a wish just like Nina taught me!?" she asked excited.

Amber nodded. "Sure. Patricia, could you get me a quarter?"

Patricia rolled her eyes in annoyance as she pulled the said coin out of her coin purse. "Here, Amber, thanks for mentioning me, or not saying please," Patricia said sarcastically. Allison took the quarter, smiling and ran off to the fountain. When Allison was about to wish and throw the coin, her dress got wet and she screamed loud. Amber came to her side fast and noticed the stain on her dress. She decided to take Allison to the washroom and ask where it was. Victoria volunteered to do it instead since it was a long walk to the washroom. It was quiet because none of the moms were talking.

"So," Nina said, breaking the terrible silence, "did your child ask about her father because mine did?"

"Yes," they all groaned, remembering that moment.

"But we did know that this question would pop up sooner or later," Mara said.

"I thought they would ask that if we were in England, though," Joy proclaimed.

"It's weird, too. I see him in her so much. The looks, the personality, the powers, and the stubbornness. She had so many traits of his, I can't really take it, it just hurts to remember him," Patricia added, thinking of Eddie again.

"I know what you mean," Amber said, knowing the feeling. "When she eats her food, she acts like him, and when she smiles, it reminds me of him. The smile scared me at first when I first saw it."

"We sort of forgotten them when we reached Texas, didn't we? With all this stupid Rufus stuff and running away. I just started remembering them in Los Angeles," Joy admitted.

"Well, he's on my mind all the time. It's annoying and I just hate it more than anything," Nina blurted out. Their thoughts were erased when the kids came running to them. Nina hugged Robert as he was shivering again, probably because of the chance of getting water on his shirt. Behind them, two rude women with a dog started to talk behind them.

"Look, those five girls are so young and have kids with them. I remember having my first child when I was twenty-four," the first woman said.

"I bet they're whores or sluts, or maybe even prostitutes and got pregnant that way. Serves right to just go out like that. I bet they're run-a-ways," the other woman said. The girls just ignored them and just let the pain continue. The kids, luckily, didn't hear any of that. The girls just let the two random women talking.

"Maybe we should go find Victoria and Allison and have some sandwiches," Patricia suggested.

"I guess."

* * *

The young mothers had their dinner which Rufus watched from a building. He eyed them all and groaned at the kids. He had to capture them for his master plan. He knew it for sure. Without the power, he'll never take over the world!

* * *

A/N: I felt this chapter is short! I can't help but feel it. Whatever, at least I updated! I hope you liked the mother-daughter bond with Patricia and Rylie, with a bit of Amber and Allison. I thought it was adorable. Those friendship moments and conversations remind so much of how much I miss my friends so much _sniffle, sniffle; I miss them so much! Ugh, when will school start!? _Sorry, going off topic!_  
_

I loved how developing kids. I even put some continuity which I don't really do since I forget the information. Well, whatever! Review! Review! Review! And I might update early! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Here I Am Again

A/N: Oh my gosh! 7 reviews! I AM SO HAPPY :D! You guys are the best! I love you! Seriously! I never thought I'd get that much, just a couple or something. Anyone who reviewed or read are the best. Also, SibunGleekR5er, you're pretty close at guessing story ideas.

Please note that its time for the girls to go back to England and I didn't really give an actually introduction to Victoria and Mitchell, and didn't give a farewell to the Miller Family. I also did make decisions that actually weren't suppose to happen. Don't worry, at the end of the story, after its all done, I'm doing a deleted scenes chapters. So, if you feel like you didn't get any info or missed something, do not worry! Now with that out of the way, I can start the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Here I Am Again!**

"Tomorrow." ~Joy

"Tomorrow is the day." ~Mara

"Tomorrow is the day we finally go back." ~Amber

"It's been exactly been five years since we've been pregnant and we can finally go home, to England our home." ~Patricia

"Tomorrow will change everything." ~Nina

The glorious sun was finally setting in the colorful sky, as the day was close to ending. Las Vegas was their home for now and it was close to the New Years Eve… again. Sure it was dusty and sandy place, but Mrs. Miller was paying for their airplane trip. The girls didn't exactly said yes to the offer because they didn't want to cause any trouble for Mrs. Miller, but she insisted so much, it was annoying the girls, even for Amber.

Their trip will lead them back to the school they've all missed over the years. It will be the experience for sure. They would have to meet Mr. Sweet at his office, having to make sure their deal is full-filled. They'll be able to go back home, even if America was Nina's home country. All they wanted was to see Mr. Sweet and Trudy, give them a hug and show their child. Once that was done, they can go home and move on with their lives.

The girls met up in their motel living room, finally being able to finish their packing. Which took extra long with Patricia, Joy, and Amber since they had the most clothes and items to pack in their bags—Amber especially.

"Everything packed already?" Nina asked Amber, seeing that she was about to enter the room. Amber slightly groaned, her arms sore from all the folding and placing clothes in all four luggages she has. Amber finally let a blow from her mouth when she sat down.

"Yes, I am and I am so happy about that... and also that we don't have to run away anymore," Amber said, relaxing as she was very restless and sore.

"Can you believe that they'll be five years-old in about seven to eight months? Right when we gave birth to them and started this whole thing," Joy asked excitedly.

"It really is amazing, isn't it? I am definitely ready to go back and ready to return to our normal lives!" Patricia exclaimed, grinning.

"Well, then we should get ready for our trip since our plane is going to leave at midnight," suggested Mara. The other girls nodded, then went to their rooms to get everything organized and ready.

* * *

"Amber, why is it always you that we have to wait for!?" Patricia yelled, stomping her fist on the door once again. 10:05 P.M. was the time and even if the airport was nearby, it was still a twenty minute drive just to get there and they have to go through getting their actually tickets, bag luggage check, and all that stupid security stuff, which could take about an hour.

"Um, hello! We have already been over this once before, like about five times! Perfection equals taking my time, slowly and steadily!" she replied loudly. Patricia groaned in response, grouching of Amber's persistence of taking time. She's had enough of Amber's stupid whines and complains. The others have already finished putting the luggage in Nina's car—the kids inside as well, eaten dinner, and finished paying for their motel.

"It's okay, Patricia, we have plenty of time to get back, like maybe around fifteen-to-twenty minutes," Mara stated, calming Patricia's anger to a normal level.

"I know, I am just nervous."

"It is actually already ten," commented Nina, noting the handles on the clock.

"I suggest we do leave as soon as possible… our flight is midnight and we do have to bring a lot of people and luggages to take, which will take about an hour to just go through security," urged Joy.

"How long do you guys think we will stay at the school before we can leave to our own homes?" asked Nina. She knew that she and Robert will be coming back to America and she had to plan for a flight to go back to America.

"My guess is a couple of days," guessed Patricia.

"Just enough time for Mr. Sweet to scope out everything and rid of the Rufus problem on our tails," Joy said, her eyes trailing along at the clock.

Amber finally entered the room, all dressed up and ready to leave. "Okay~, I am here! No one blow up like Patricia did and I'll be fine!" she commanded, with her hand holding Allison's.

"Just get the Nina's car keys out, Amber," Patricia retorted. Amber mumbled a few words to herself and searched for Nina's car keys in her purse she borrowed from Nina when she went to the mall by herself a week before. But before Amber could give the keys to Nina, the windows broke into a million pieces and two visitors were thrown into the room unconscious and bloody.

"What the?" Nina said confused, eyes widening.

"Oh no, not again… not now, not today," Patricia sighed, knowing exactly what was happening. She dialed the motel security on the motel phone quickly, telling the problem and room number. Her heart was pounding harder as she paced herself to the kitchen to get something. Wonder what it could be?

Finally entering the room, snickering and laughing as his crooks tried to corner the girls and Allison. Rufus stood by the only entrance fierce with a big, cocky grin, knowing he was more powerful and beating the Chosen One. "Already leaving? And this time I wasn't the one that made you leave."

"You don't know when to quit, do you? We'll defeat you again just like before!" yelled Patricia, getting ready to attack. She hid a weapon behind her back, holding back a smirk on her face.

"Would that be the same process we go over and over all the time?" Rufus asked with an evil smile.

"Nope," Patricia responded, hitting Rufus with a frying pan. She knocked him out unconscious, him tumbling down to the ground. She twisted her head towards her friends, giving them a sign. They quickly understood, now knowing why Patricia had done that. The girls took their leftover bags and immediately left the motel.

"Mommy!" cried Allison, as the crooks were on her tail. She ran faster, hoping to escape them, but almost tripped on her dress. Amber ran back for her daughter and picked her up, running to the car. The girls hurried their butts off, getting everything organized.

Nina sat in her usually spot, driver's seat. She quickly paced herself to see if everything is going alright while still getting the engine ready to move; Amber sat in the passenger's seat as usually, only having Allison on her lap. She had to make sure no one saw Allison. Lucky it was night, or else they'll be at the police station the whole day... er, whole night; Patricia got all the luggage packed up in the back, she had somehow fit Amber's five luggages, Joy's four luggages, Nina's three luggages, Mara's two luggages, and her one luggage and duffle bag. She was finally done and sitting next to Mara, with Rylie on her lap; Mara installed the GPS coordinates. Setting it right and finishing the task at hand, she gave it back to Nina; Joy did nothing, she just made sure Tyler and Keegan correctly have their seat-belts around them. Joy was finally done and let Clare sit on her lap since there's no more seats.

Nina pressed against the pedal and ZOOM, they were gone to the airport.

* * *

"You fools, you dumb idiots! You let them escape! Our plan will have to continue back in England! Next time they try to escape, don't try to wake me up! Just go after them!" Rufus yelled into his minions' ears. "Start the jet! We're leaving tonight!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Later in England.**

"Okay, here's the payment," Mara said. She handed twenty bucks to the taxi driver, he took the money and went back into the taxi. Patricia took the last of the luggage from the taxi and Rylie even helped. After the airplane trip, they decided to stay at Joy's house since they didn't want to disturb Mr. Sweet on the day before New Years Day because he probably has a party to plan, just like he does every year. Besides, New Years is the day Mr. Sweet wanted to see them. Unfortunately, because of girls visiting their families, except for Amber and Patricia, they got sidetracked and it was close to about 8 P.M.

"We're finally here, kids! Welcome to your mothers' school," Joy introduced, pointing to the school. The girls and kids were right in front of the iron gates of the school. The kids stared in awe, now knowing where their mother was taught. Maybe they could go to this school. Once caught-off glance and something happened. The girls were captured—no wait, scratch that—locked up with arms around them. Amber shrieked when she was just touched. Rufus appeared behind them.

"Give me your kids! Now!" Rufus demanded, deadly glaring upon them.

"Never," Patricia shouted, shifting herself from the crook holding her down. She totally failed, but decided to find a way for the kids to not be in the mess. "We will never! Kids, run! Run as fast as you can! Find some help! Any help! Just go!"

"But, mommy—"

"No, just go! I don't care, just go! Use your power to block these goons."

"Aw-awight." The kids ran away as Rufus glared at all of them, giving Patricia the worst one yet.

"Ugh, have to ruin my fun as usually, Patricia," Rufus snarled.

* * *

The sun was setting over the mountains as it reached its peak for the day. One star already shining in the night and the moon was slowly coming up. Trudy walked into Mr. Sweet's office and waited for him to speak or say something. Mr. Sweet, he didn't speak for a while, but waited anyway.

"I just don't understand, Trudy. The girls and I had a deal, a deal they should have memorized or at least known very well. They had to be back here in five years and today is that exact day."

"Maybe they got the time or date mixed up, or missed their flight," she suggested.

"No, it couldn't be, the girls are way smarter than that. What could have gone wrong? The moon is already arriving and the New Years Party is about to start. And still no sign of them. You do know what this means, right?"

"And that would be?"

"I have to say that the girls died in a car accident that went wrong… it is the only way to find an excuse. I have to keep my word."

"But they could come later during the night, correct?"

"Yes, they could, but I don't understand why they wouldn't come in the afternoon or something. What has to be done must be done, Trudy. Tomorrow, I will go to Mr. Millington's mansion and ask if he knows what happened. If he does not, maybe I'll ask Patricia's parents, or maybe Mr. Mercer to know."

All of a sudden, a loud shriek could be heard from nearby. It sounded like a human, but like someone they knew.

"Mr. Sweet, what is that?" Mr. Sweet looked at the hidden camera and looked more closely into it. He couldn't believe his eyes when seeing who was it. He knew exactly who it was when he saw that blonde hair.

"Trudy, alert the teachers and Victor right away. Rufus and his minions are here on the school grounds!"

* * *

The night air was getting a little cooler and the wind was blowing gently by the Red Line Apartments. The guys were hanging out by the entrance where the waterfalls were. They were going to the New Years Party later when it was about ten or eleven o'clock. They now just wanted to relax and feel the breeze lighten up their saddened spirits since New Years is a particular year for them.

"Red Line Apartments is so peaceful at night, especially on New Years Eve. I'm surprised because its always crowded," Jerome commented.

"You can say that again," Alfie joked.

"Eddie, you're staying the night and leaving soon, right?" asked Mick.

"Yup! And I am hanging out with you guys tomorrow for most of the day, too," Eddie replied, drinking his soda can down.

"Yeah, just remember that we have a teacher's meeting," Fabian reminded.

"Oh, dang! I forgot_… _again. Thanks for reminding me."

Eddie's phone started to ring in his pocket and decided to see who it was. His dad. He answered the call and put it on speaker for his friends to listen.

"Eddie, please come to the school at once! Rufus is here at the gates and is attacking some lovely women. You mind helping them," Mr. Sweet instructed.

"Okay, got it." Mr Sweet hung up the call. "You heard it. Let's go!"

* * *

The guys were running down the street to save the innocent lives that were probably being abused right about now. They had to run about two blocks to get too the school. The boys stopped running when they saw scared, defenseless kids right in front their path.

"Who are they? What are they doing here?" Mick asked, pointing to the kids.

"And where's their families. Shouldn't their parents be watching them or something?" Fabian asked, wondering who would let their kids out just like that.

"Please, you must hurry! Our mothers are being captured by this weird guy and we can't help them! They made us look for help!" yelled Keegan as he ran up to the boys.

"We've tried to find a way to help them, but we aren't as powerful as them, or able to escape this "Rufus guy's" minions," added Clare.

"Then, that must mean your mothers are in danger!" Alfie stated the obvious.

"And what are we supposed to do with them?" Mick asked.

All of a sudden, a loud gun shot was heard and a loud shriek was gone through the air. The guys' eyes widened, for one of the mothers could be hurt or killed by Rufus.

"Oh no! Mom!" Robert cried, as he started to run away to where Nina was. Fabian grabbed him before he could get away.

"You need to stay here, you can get hurt. We'll come back for you, don't worry," Fabian bravely said. He was trying to keep his courage up, but he was freaking inside, he wasn't so brave, though, he need to because of this boy. He nodded towards the guys, signalling something and they started to run once again. As they went around the corner, they noticed six figures—five girls and a man, whom the boys assumed was Rufus and the mothers. Then, three minions came around, ready to attack._  
_

"Great, just great. We need to fight now," Eddie commented. Eddie and Fabian took the first guy, Jerome and Alfie took the second, and Mick took the last one to himself. Lucky enough, they were able to knock out the minions, well at least with the first and last minions—let's not talk about the second.

But when they finally got through and saw what was going on… they couldn't believe their eyes.

* * *

One of Rufus' crooks came up to Rufus and told some news in his ear. Rufus growled as he gritted his teeth together.

"We have a problem! Minions, get rid of those stupid young teachers that are coming this way. We've got them behind us and not far away," commanded Rufus.

"Oh good, some help," Amber sighed in relief, lightly falling to the floor. They were weak, so weak because of Rufus' hitting them. They were breathing hard and couldn't help, but have their bodies collapse to the ground. They had to run away, they had to run back to their children and leave it to whoever these teachers were. They had to run to Mr. Sweet's office… but they just couldn't. Each of them swallowed hard, trying to get themselves back into shape.

But they stood up and just collapsed again. A piece of old metal went flying right behind Rufus and hit his back, making him collapse to the ground. He looked up and noticed five guys standing behind him.

"Don't worry, ladies… we are here to save y—" The sight in front of him cut off Eddie's words. In fact, everyone was pretty speechless from what they have just seen. The girls' eyes widened… they didn't know what they were feeling. A huge cloud of emotions ran through their bodies. What were they feeling?

Despair? Happiness? Guilt? Embarrassment? Luck? Nausea? Loneliness? Shock? Scared? Realization? And so much more…

The guys couldn't believe what they were seeing, right in their eyes. It was _them_. It was _them_. Those words were repeating in their mind and it just wouldn't stop. All they could do was stand there with all those emotions… staring at each other with disbelief and confusion. It was like watching an impossible stunt being performed and being completed.

Was this happening? Was this real? Was this some sort of dream? They're so beautiful and seemed so fake… No…this was real; this was happening for sure…they were back.

"I hate to break up this little staring contest or whatever the hell you were doing just now, but we have some mothers to finish off," Rufus said. He turned toward the Anubis Girls. But before he could do anything else, something was thrown to Rufus' head. He and his minions each fell to the ground hard and winced in pain as they tried to stand up.

All of Anubis Gang looked up to Mr. Sweet, Trudy, Victor, and police coming around the scene. Rufus glared at Mr. Sweet and Victor, realizing that he definitely was not prepared for this sort of thing to happen.

"Let's get out of here," Rufus whispered to his minions. He ran off before he could get caught with his men following him.

Silence was sweeping across the entrance of the school as the police cars were driving away. The guys didn't know what to do, but just stare at the girls that used to be their perfect match—or they thought so. Finally, Mr. Sweet broke the silence between the two genders.

"Welcome back to the school, girls… I trust your collage program went very well," Mr. Sweet winked with a knowing smile. The girls ran to give him a big group hug.

"It's great to see you, Mr. Sweet, and yes… it did go well," replied Nina.

"Mommy!" cried several children that started running towards them. Each mother got down on their bruised knees and embraced their child, or for Joy, children.

"Oh, we was so worried about you guys," Mara sobbed, happy for her son to be safe. She snuggled against Tyler and hugged him.

"Us? You were the ones fighting those scary and ugly looking people, especially that blonde freak Rufus I think," Keegan responded.

"Yeah, their sense of style is a horrible tragedy," Allison commented, shaking her head with her tongue slightly out. Amber giggled along, picking up her daughter and immediately cradling her.

"Oh, these must be the lovely, adorable children I have heard so much about from Mr. Sweet," Trudy giggled, each kid gave her a big smile or grin with Rylie, Clare, and Allison giggling a little.

"Come, you girls, need to rest…we will figure out business tomorrow morning. Oh right, Victor, please tell the students that the New Years Party will be ending early, about after New Years is actually finished," Mr. Sweet said, walking back to the school with Trudy. Victor grumbled some words under his breath and followed Mr. Sweet back to the school.

"Hey, don't ware wat my mommy wike what!" (Translation: Don't stare at my mommy like that.) Rylie did her usually deadly glare, only at Eddie. She knew he wanted to speak to her mom, she could tell. His whole face was a dead give-a-way, also he was ogling her mom like he wanted her. Only her daddy can do that, and no one else can. Her moral instincts were kicking in.

"Oh uh, sorry," was all he could say, nothing else. Patricia just merely turned her head away from him, not even giving any emotion or happiness to him, just plain old hatred. In fact, each of the girls tried to avoid direct eye contact with either of the boys, nothing at all, just simply hated looks. They were silent, except when speaking to their children and best friends.

The girls were actually somewhat reluctant to their reactions though. The guys were totally freaking out inside, with the wide eyes filled with so much emotion, and their shocked expressions to add in. Well, it serves them right for the way the boys treated the girls in the past.

The girls walked away into the school ground, while following Mr. Sweet, Trudy, and Victor. The children holding their mother's hands as they walked away into the distance. Some children looked back at the boys, wondering who they were and why they were so curious to their mother's behavior… but that could wait till tomorrow. The guys were left standing there, not even saying a word or syllable.

They couldn't cry or be upset… they couldn't scream or shout. They just watched them walk away… them and their children and they knew, they had lost them to someone else. It was hard to see them with another man's kids. They had moved on without them and they knew it would never be the same… Does it hurt to see me again? Does it hurt to see my children? Don't look away… Should I tell you that our past times wouldn't ever die? Do you actually care? Don't you see what you did to me? Does it hurt?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for late update. Stupid network. Because of it, I had to rewrite my chapter and I was too lazy to. I even had writer's block for like three days on a section of this chapter. Also, maybe later in the day I'll revise and make the sentences longer.

Haha, I'm laughing at Rylie's part of this story. Its funny how she so protective of her mom with Eddie. Also at the sentence "They had lost had just lost them to someone else." Ha, ha, ha. It's funny, they lost to themselves. :P

(Warning: Mood Change)

So I have bad news! I can't update for a damn few days or more likely, can't have chapters made earlier. You see, my mom made me join this "Babysitting" class. She states I have to be more "civil", "be more cleaner", and more "nicer". Like crap, I CAN'T STAND THOSE STUPID INSULTS! And worst of all, she said I should act more like my cousin, Angela. Okay, stung me to the heart. I have to do this Babysitting Class and I'm not happy, worst I feel like I'm getting more depressed. I official want to die, but thanks to fanfiction and my friends, I am not going to (even if I feel like it.) Don't let me down and try to wish me luck for my sake.

Review, Review, Review! (O~O)


	8. Chapter 8: No Way!

A/N: Ah! I feel so much more relaxed! I'd like to thank my reviewers for reviewing! 11 reviews! I've never had a single chapter in any of my stories with 11 reviews! I feel so happy! :D I'd also like to thank anyone who favorite or followed! You are indeed great! Okay, with that done! Let's start this chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 8: No Way!**

Mr. Sweet's dusty office simply was quiet and all the noise was filled by silence. All of the Anubis Gang were in the office. The morning sun shined through the windows as it was early in the morning. Even more, Mr. Sweet, Victor, Trudy, and the children were also in the room. The girls made sure to have no eye contact or glancing what so ever. They just continued to look forward at Mr. Sweet and listened to his demands or instructions, while feeling the guys' eyes on them.

The guys were wondering why they were even there in the first place, as well as Victor. Victor just told them that Mr. Sweet had a plan for them and that they needed to be included on he had to say or be done. Although, as the girls were paying no single amount of attention to them, this was getting really annoying and bothersome at this point.

No hello or good morning was even put into it. The boy hadn't seen them in about five years now and this is how you treat someone? They were doing the exact same thing Trudy did to them over the years, except without any speaking or covering emotions. Now and then, they would get little glances or peeks from their children, to see what they were up to. They couldn't help but stare at them, too. The kids looked exactly like the girls—well most of the kids… it was really weird to see little copies of them. All they could do was either get lost in the girls' beautiful hair, try to listen to the conversations going on, or get lost in their still attractive bodies, even after childbirth.

"We definitely have a big problem going on," Mr. Sweet said. "Rufus is on the loose somewhere and he is after your children, girls. Now, you will definitely stop running, considering you are safer here than in any other place in the world, but I will request that you not go back to your homes, especially you, Nina… at least for the time being."

"So, we are staying here in England? But for how long? I promised Gran I would come home as soon as I'm done here," Nina asked.

"Until Rufus and his minions are captured once again, and you girls and kids are safe from danger. All of you must stick together… that is vital and important. And keep a close eye on your kids. You will stay in England so that you and your children are safe... that is the main reason. We don't really know what Rufus wants with your children, but it can't be good."

"But where will we stay? You already said that we couldn't stay in Anubis House anymore and we can't use any of them other houses," Mara wondered.

"That is where these boys come in," Trudy proclaimed, pointing to the boys. The girls did not like where this was going because of the serious look on Trudy's face. Nothing was ever right with Trudy and serious expressions. "Since your childbirth, Mr. Sweet and I did notice that you have become more weaker and you may need some protection during your stay…"

"So, we are going to have little snooty teens make sure that we are protected?" asked Amber, chronically missing the point. She didn't even notice the questioning stares from everyone in the room. Even if she's a more mature and smarter mother, her dumb moments can come and go.

"No… you are going to have _them _protect you," Mr. Sweet finished, his finger pointing directly at the guys.

The words slowly became clear in the girls' minds. Their eyes widened in shock and their jaws dropped to a whole new level. The point of coming back was to stay away from them as much as possible and that was completely ruined, by the stupid adults. They were going to be protected by them.

"Wait… what!" Amber screamed, her voice kind of cracking. The girls' eyes shot down on Mr. Sweet and only him, looking for an answer or if this was some sort of sick joke. It wasn't because he also had serious expressions.

"B-but why?" Nina asked.

"I already told you why," Mr. Sweet responded.

"But…"

"Nina, you will stay with Fabian; Patricia, you will stay with Eddie; Amber, you'll stay with Alfie; Mara, you'll stay with Jerome; And Joy, you'll stay with Mick," Mr. Sweet instructed clearly. This made the girls feel more unsettling.

"Wait, they are going to be living with us? As in… our apartments?" Jerome asked, making sure he heard right. Mr. Sweet and Trudy simply nodded their heads, in which Jerome frowned upon.

"Don't we get any say in this?" asked Alfie.

"Well, considering you are still under my order and working here… no," Mr. Sweet replied.

"What about our classes we teach? Don't we have to keep the students learning?" asked Fabian.

"I already found replacements for you, all of you for that matter… and I will personally teach Science class. Besides, spring break is approaching in about a few months, so you won't have to worry too much about missing class."

"But why must we _live_ with them?" said Patricia.

"They are your guardians for this time, which means they will have to watch you at all times… you and your children. In case Rufus ever attacks, you will at least have some protection," replied Trudy.

"But, why them? I'd rather have some of my bodyguards protect us!" Amber exclaimed very proudly, which took back the guys to a whole new level. Amber did not ever show that type of seriousness unless she's angry.

"Because they don't have to be wasted on Mr. Millington's money, and well frankly… know you girls the best," Trudy answered. The girls were silent and couldn't talk after that part. It was true… the boys did know them the best.

"But what about Eddie? He's visiting his mom and his siblings. He technically doesn't really have to do this because he is staying at his home, America," Fabian pointed out, looking at Eddie and then at Mr. Sweet.

"Well, that is true. Eddie, it is your decision to make. You may take my orders as if they were you own and take this instruction like the others are, or you may go back to America and continue there. What is your decision?"

Patricia turned around to get a good look at Eddie's facial expression, wondering what he would say or do. She stared deeply into his brown eyes and searched for the answer, but couldn't seem to find it. _He's going to say no, _she thought.

Eddie looked carefully at Patricia for a while and then at his dad. Mr. Sweet didn't mean to put him on the spot, but he couldn't help but feel being stared down upon by everyone. He took a deep breath to soothe his decisions; he knew what his heart wanted him to do, but his mind was telling him to go back to America and live a life with his mom, sister, and brother.

"We could always have Patricia and Rylie stay with Fabian, Nina, and Robert. That would be a good replacement if you want to go back, or even I could look out for Patricia and Rylie," Trudy suggested, looking at Patricia's sort of disappointed yet it's fine face.

"No, I will take this instruction just like the others. I also have a apartment next to the guys and we will all be together. Besides, mom, Victoria, and Mitchell see me during the summer anyway," Eddie replied, getting happy glances and smirks from the other guys. Patricia's eyes slightly widened for a second, but she kept it to herself.

"Well, it is settled then. Everyone, pack your things and be ready, alright. We will have three taxi come and pick all of you up," Mr. Sweet said. "Boys, you are dismissed." The guys said nothing and immediately left the room, leaving the girls, the kids, Trudy, and Mr. Sweet. The girls all had a worried look on their faces.

"Don't worry, girls. I know for a fact that the boys have spare bedrooms," Trudy comforted.

"That's not the part we are mostly worried about, Mr. Sweet," Mara said, frowning sadly. She knew very well that Mr. Sweet and Trudy knew what she meant. "Are we excused?"

"Yes, you are," Mr. Sweet replied. The girls left the room leaving Trudy and Mr. Sweet alone.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Mr. Sweet? I really don't want any more trouble between them."

"Yes it is, Trudy. I know for a fact that Eddie and his friends would never do such a thing, from what you told me. Hopefully, this will fix everything and also the Rufus problem."

* * *

The girls were crying to themselves in the girls' washroom. Trying to avoid the boys, as much as possible, ruined their wonderful plans. Now, all of them were going to live under a roof with them? All they wanted was to reach their wanted goals… Nina wanted to live a life with her Gran and Robert in peace and just worry about what she'll do for the next few years; Amber just wanted to go travelling around the world with Allison or maybe start a fashion line; Patricia wanted to stay home with Rylie and spend her time caring for Rylie; Mara wanted to go to collage, or a job and find someone new; and Joy wanted to also travel around the world. The girls wouldn't have to worry about them and whoever else stole their heart.

"Hey, Nina," Amber drawled with a really bummed out tone, sniffling. She slightly looked like she had cried almost for about passing hour. It was very weird considering Amber was so messy and terrible looking, and Patricia had nothing to do with it. Joy, Patricia, and Mara didn't seem any better. Lucky the kids aren't around to see them so miserable. The kids are hanging out with Trudy because she asked them if she can. Of course, the girls couldn't say no to the offer and immediately replied yes.

"Are guys ready for this?" Nina asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Patricia replied fierce and bravely, having a hint of sadness.

"What do we do to be ready?" Joy asked.

"I don't know," Mara responded.

"Me either," Patricia frowned

"We can get through this. All we have to do is stick together no matter what and make sure we bring down Rufus fast!" Nina exclaimed. "And by fast, I mean fast-fast."

"Well, this is just stupid! I would have never returned if I knew we had to do this! I'd rather be considered dead in a car accident than be staying with that terrible beast people call Alfie!" Amber angrily proclaimed.

"You guys know what we have to do, right?" Patricia said as the girls turned toward her with curiosity. "We can't tell them… we can't tell them who our children's fathers are. We can't tell them that they are their fathers. I don't want E-Eddie to know who Rylie really is."

"I think that is a good idea," Nina smiled for the first time since the events of earlier.

"But why?" Mara asked.

"I don't want them to get hurt like we did," Patricia replied. Mara immediately understood completely and nodded. All the girls seemed to agree to not to tell the guys who the fathers of their children really were. It was sacred and only kept to be a secret.

"But most of all… don't fall for them," Nina said.

"Don't get lost in his eyes," Mara said.

"Don't get lost in his heart-warming smile," Joy added.

"Don't fall for his kindness," Amber said.

"Don't fall for his charm," Patricia said.

"Don't fall for him," Nina finished. Everyone agreed at that moment what was needed to be done. But the only problem to that plan was easily noticed by them and each other… they were still in love with the boys from the very start of their journey, and nothing could ever take that away, even if they wanted to rid of their feelings…

* * *

"Did you see the way the girls were acting in the office? It's like they hate us!" Alfie exclaimed. Currently, the boys were walking around the school entrance, waiting for the taxi to come and get them. Of course, they had to have their "man" talk, so they sat down on some wooden benches. Since none of them wanted to start the conversation, Mick began first.

"What happened? That's all I have to ask," Mick spurted out.

"I don't know," Eddie replied.

"I thought they were never coming back from," Fabian frowned.

"Me too," Jerome agreed.

"I can't believe they actually moved on," Eddie said sadly. "She said she would only love me and no one else."

"She promised me that too," Alfie commented.

"Real smooth when Mr. Sweet said that we were going to protect or keep an eye on them, guys," Jerome commented.

"Okay, so we freaked out a little, or most of us did… who wouldn't?" Fabian asked. "And then Eddie over here…" The guys remembering what happened in Mr. Sweet's office.

"What was I supposed to say? No, you haven't been here for five years, so I am not going to take this order for you? Come on, guys, I am in this with you, too."

"It's just all one big mess," Mick said.

"Well then, that will be the plan. We figure out what happened to them, why they left so long without an actually good-bye, and why they even came back."

"With children, no less," Jerome added.

"Agree?" Eddie asked.

"Agree."

The taxi arrived about minutes later and took everyone down to a nice-looking building called Red Line Apartments. It was tall and actually looked like a very substantial place to stay at. Each girl took their child(ren) and followed the guys inside to their apartments…

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry its a bit short. Blame my internet and my computer. Apparently, there's a bug on my computer and I'm trying to get it fixed. Too bad, too. After this story, I thought I could make this new idea, but I can't save it. Hmm, I'll worry about that later.

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
